Bundle of Joy
by ByeByeBye
Summary: During Battle City Marik rapes Malik while he is in Anzu's body. Nine months later Anzu gives birth and Malik has to take care of his son. But what happens when Marik suddenly returns? (MarikMalik) (its actually fluffy and funny as it goes along) ONHOLD
1. The Beginning

The soft clicking of my footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways. It was late and everyone else aboard the blimp was fast asleep. The only reason I was up was because it was urgent that I warned my sister to hide Rishid from that maniac that had taken over my body. With Rishid now somewhat safe I was returning the body of the girl I was using to the room where the other girl, Mai, was lying unconscious also thanks to my dark self.  
  
Reaching the room, I was about to press the button to open the door when I felt a sudden coldness behind me. Before I could react a hand was clamped over my mouth and against my neck I felt a cold blade of a dagger.  
  
"Miss me?" an amused voice asked as he taunted me. I knew if I tried moving he wouldn't hesitate to slit my throat, so I remained still hoping he was just teasing me and would soon leave me alone.  
  
"Aw, come on, I know it's you Mal-ik," he said sending chills up my body as he whispered into my ear. "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
Again I remained silent but apparently I made the wrong choice as I soon felt my body being dragged backwards into his own room. As soon as we were inside, the hand around my mouth was removed as he wrapped that arm around my waist. The dagger was still against my throat however. "Scream and you'll be dead before anyone hears you," he threatened. "And don't even think about giving control back over to that pretty little thing you've taken over.  
  
"Let me go," I begged my voice a whisper, as I did not want to upset him anymore.  
  
"You can go after I've had my fun," he evilly chuckled as the blade was removed from my throat and I was spun around to stare at my captive in the face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I managed to ask before his lips crashed up against my own. I whimpered as he forced his tongue inside my mouth so he could explore. When we broke apart he roughly pushed me down onto the bed and towered over me with that sick look on his face.  
  
"Please don't," I whimpered knowing what he was thinking. He was my dark side after all and I knew him better then anyone else.  
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he tells me as he lays down on top of me and once again presses the blade of the Millennium Rod up against my throat. He keeps it there as he removes my clothing and then his own. I remain silent as he fondles the body of the girl I inhabit, knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. This body was the last connection I had to the real world and with it gone my soul would be lost forever in the shadows. I couldn't allow that, not well Rishid was still in danger from the maniac. Once Rishid was safe I could care less what happened to myself as long as my dark self was stopped.  
  
I screamed as he shoved himself inside my body and I longed to give control back to the girl so my own pain would end. I couldn't however because he would know and then kill the girl.  
  
I screamed, whimpered and cried, as he thrust in and out never removing the blade from my throat. He came with a satisfied grunt burying his seed inside the body I currently located inside. I then passed out from the pain, my last conscious thought of Anzu, apologizing for what I had gotten her into. 


	2. The Discovery

Two Months Later. . .  
  
"Malik get up!" a female voice yelled causing Malik to roll over and bury his head under his pillow. Malik did not want to get up, he was having too good of a dream and he wasn't going to let Isis boss him around.  
  
It had been two months since Battle City, and since Malik had gotten his body back and return to Egypt to live in peace with Rishid and Isis. With his task completed Malik no longer had to worry about living a sheltered life as a Tombkeeper but more importantly he knew his future children and grandchildren wouldn't have to go through the same torture he did growing up.  
  
"Malik I mean it!" Isis yelled again and Malik continued to ignore her, hoping she would go to work soon and leave him alone. Both Isis and Rishid worked at the Cairo Museum, Isis having gotten Rishid a job there after they returned from Japan. Malik however refused to work and refused to go to that horrid thing called school like everyone else his age, which annoyed Isis to no end. After the life Malik led you'd think he would be allowed to spent his days lying around on the coach watching TV but nope, not with Isis around. She was always after her brother to "do something" with his life.  
  
Malik moaned as his pillow was pulled away from his head and his eyes snapped open when he felt cold water hit his face. "Isis!" Malik screamed seeing his sister smirking at him.  
  
"Time to get up," she calmly replied before turning around and walking out of Malik's room. Don't get him wrong, Malik was grateful to have his sister back but did she have to dump water on him every other morning to wake him up even though he would have nothing to do all day?  
  
Groaning Malik made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower. After dressing again he made his way to the kitchen where Isis was eating her breakfast and Rishid was making Malik's for him. Although they both consider Rishid to be their older brother he still insisted on taking care of them, which Malik didn't mind at all. At least he wasn't calling Malik, 'Master Malik' anymore.  
  
"Finally awake to face your busy day?" Isis asked with an amused voice causing Malik to glare at her.  
  
"Why do I have to get up?" Malik complained. He did that every day and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.  
  
"Malik get a job," Isis replied with a sigh causing Malik to glare at her once again. This was a daily routine for them.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Go to school then! Your friends go to school, why can't you?"  
  
"Any friends I have live in Japan," Malik reminded her. It was true. He had been able to remain friends with Yugi and the rest of the gang thanks to the beauty of modern technology. They were seven hours ahead of the Ishtars so phones calls were usually out of the question and because they were a bitch on the money but emails were quick, easy and cheap.  
  
"Malik it's been two months, don't you think it's time you started making friends here?" Isis asked with a sigh.  
  
"I don't want to," Malik replied with a small pout. It was kind of hard to make friends when you spent the first 11 years of your life living underground and then spend the last five years trying to find and kill a nameless Pharaoh from 3000 years ago.  
  
"Do what you want then," Isis said with another sigh and Malik suddenly felt guilty. Malik knew Isis was only trying to help but he knew that he needed time to get over what happened to him. Malik never told anyone that Marik raped him while he was in Anzu's body. He knew he should have probably told Anzu considering it was her body but Malik knew that his own body was clean so he figured it was better that she didn't know.  
  
Besides what could he say to anyone? My dark half stole my body and raped me when I was in the body of a friend of mine? Malik doubted that even those who knew about Marik would believe him since it was so far fetched.  
  
Malik was also scared. He knew that Marik couldn't harm him anymore but he was scared because he kind of liked it. The pain had been unbearable but he liked the thought of Marik taking him and bending him to his will. Malik only wished that his yami actually cared about him and that Malik could have his body. Malik could never admit it but sometimes late at night he would stare up at the stars and wonder what happened to his dark self, wondering where he was. Malik would wish that Marik could return to him nicer and gentler because in a way, Malik needed him.  
  
"Malik did you hear me?" Rishid asked breaking into Malik's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Malik asked blinking his eyes. It was only then that he noticed that Rishid had set his breakfast down in front of him.  
  
"If you don't eat your breakfast will get cold," Rishid said repeating himself, while Isis gave her brother an old look. Malik knew she was concerned about him and he hated that she was so worried about him.  
  
Malik dug into my breakfast, not really hungry but he knew if he didn't eat they would become even more worried about him. Thankfully soon enough both Rishid and Isis were headed off to work and Malik headed over to the computer to check his email and to see if anyone was online since he knew the gang would be out of school by now.  
  
Seeing that Ryou was online, Malik smiled. Ryou was the person Malik was probably closest to in the group since they had really gotten to know each other over the past two months. They both figured it had something to do with the fact they both had psychotic darker sides that they had to put up with. They trusted each other as Ryou confined in me that Bakura was still around but he didn't want Yugi or the others knowing in case the Pharaoh tried getting rid of him. Likewise Malik had told Ryou of his secret lust for his own yami.  
  
Reading a quick message that Ryou sent him, Malik was confused about why Ryou wanted him to call. They usually only called each other if it was an emergency.  
  
Malik rapidly dialed Ryou's number, knowing that Isis wouldn't mind. Everyone back in Domino did help save him after all so she owed them one.  
  
After the first ring Ryou picked up the phone to deliver the news to Malik. "Anzu's is pregnant!" he cried and Malik had to stop himself from falling to the floor as he started to faint. "She says she's a virgin but she got at test to prove that she wasn't. We don't know what happened?!"  
  
'Shit,' Malik thought to himself.  
  
"Uhh . . . Ryou, there's something that I should tell you but promise me you won't tell anyone until after I can talk to Isis."  
  
"Okay," Ryou replied and Malik took a deep breath before he told Ryou his secret.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where is Isis?" Malik asked the nearest employee as soon as he entered the museum.  
  
"If you go down the hallway you'll see a variety of statues of the Goddess Isis," chirped the overly friendly girl.  
  
Malik rolled my eyes and tried again. "I meant Isis Ishtar."  
  
"Oh, Ms Ishtar is in her office."  
  
Malik walked swiftly towards Isis' office and found her there looking over some old artifacts. "We need to talk," Malik said as he plopped down in a chair. Isis was shocked to see her brother, since this was probably the first time he had shown up at her job. Malik figured most of her colleagues didn't know that she even had a younger brother, especially since he and her looked nothing a like.  
  
"Malik, what's wrong?!" she asked with alarm and for the second time that day Malik told another person about his secret.  
  
"Malik!" she cried when he had finished. "You have to tell Anzu!"  
  
"I know!" Malik replied with a sigh. "But how do I tell her, hey my yami decided to rape me while I was in your body?!"  
  
"Find a way, Malik!" Isis angrily yelled and Malik was officially scared now. Malik had never seen Isis angry before. He watched as she picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. A few minutes later she slammed the phone back down and glared at her brother. "Go home and pack, you're on a flight to Japan this evening and you better not come home until you fix things!"  
  
Malik wordless nodded his head as he stood and left her office. Malik wondered why she was so mad at him. 'Yeah, I recognized that I should have told Anzu but I was only doing what I thought was best. Could she not see that I was also a victim?' he thought to himself.  
  
Doing what Malik was told to do for once, he sped home as fast as possible to pack a small bag of clothes. He also called Ryou again to give him his flight information and asked if he could pick him up at the airport. Ryou at least symphonized with Malik so at least he still had one friend.  
  
Hours later Malik was seated aboard a non-stop flight from Cairo to Domino. Malik didn't bother stopping by to say good-bye to Isis and Rishid. He was kind of annoyed with Isis at the moment and he figured Rishid had no doubt been informed of what happened by now from Isis and he hated him too.  
  
Malik slept the entire way to Japan and arrived there shortly after midnight Japan time. Like promised Ryou was there to meet his Egyptian friend at the airport, he looked tired but that was to be expected because of the time. Fortunately Malik only had a carry on bag so they didn't have to wait around for any luggage and could immediately take a taxi to Ryou's apartment where Malik would be staying while he was there in town.  
  
Ryou went off to bed as soon as they got there since he had school tomorrow. It was still too early for Malik yet however, plus he had a nice long nap on the plane so he stayed up watching TV in the living room. Malik briefly thought of calling Isis and Rishid to let them know that he arrived okay but he figured Isis would just yell at me some more, which he didn't want at the moment.  
  
Hours later, around the time Ryou had gotten up to go to school, Malik decided to head off to bed for a while. Malik awoke again around noon and knew he had only a few hours left before he had to tell everyone what happened.  
  
Malik waited around for Ryou to get home, watching TV in the process and trying to think of what to say. Ryou finally came home and they headed over to Yugi's where the others would be waiting for them.  
  
The gang was all there when Malik and Ryou arrived so Malik quickly dragged Anzu off so he could speak to her privately. Anzu already knew that Malik had taken her over from time to time during the Battle City finals. She wasn't exactly thrilled when she found out but she was glad that she was of some help for the blonde Egyptian. Malik didn't know however how she was going to take this news.  
  
"Anzu remember how when my yami had my body and I would sometimes use yours?" Malik slowly began.  
  
"Yeah, you told me all that already," Anzu replied nodding her head, slightly confused. "You were trying to stop your dark side."  
  
"Umm . . . well there was something that happened that I didn't tell you," Malik said with a sigh and he looked down at my hands. "One time when I was in your body, immediately after hiding Rishid, my yami kidnapped me on my way to put your body back in Mai's room and raped me-you-us." Finishing the story, Malik finally got the urge to look up again at Anzu. She was shocked and had tears falling from her eyes. That's why Malik was surprised when she pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Malik, I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
"You're sorry?" Malik asked, confused. "Because of me you were raped and are now pregnant!"  
  
"Yes but you could have given control back to me but you didn't!" she pointed out. "Rape is more then psychical trauma, but well as mental and emotional."  
  
"So what happens now?" Malik asked her, relieved that she took things so well.  
  
"I don't know," she sighed. "I can't kill the baby, it's not in my nature. I was thinking of putting him or her up for adoption. But you are technically the father so I guess you do have a say in what happens."  
  
It didn't take Malik long to figure out what he wanted. "Give him to me," Malik quickly said. Malik didn't care if Isis would hate him forever and kick me out of her place, Malik was not going to let his child go up for adoption. Malik had always vowed that any child of his would have a better life then his own.  
  
"Malik are you sure?" Anzu asked me and the blonde nodded his head causing her to smile and hug Malik again.  
  
The pair left then to rejoin the others to deliver them the news. They were all glad to know the truth, except for Ryou who already knew what happened but he was glad that Malik was going to take care of the baby. Then all of them got into a big discussion on names. Little did they know however that Malik had already decided that he wanted to give him or her an Arabic or Egyptian name but he played along just to amuse them. Although Malik did repeatedly tell Jounouchi that he was not naming the kid Jou.  
  
Malik decided to stay around for a few more days since he missed everyone so much. Ryou said it was okay if Malik stayed with him since his father was never around. Malik did eventually get around to calling Isis who was more then annoyed with her brother for not calling her sooner and then for not coming immediately home. Malik thought about telling her that in seven months a baby was going to be living with them but he figured that was something that he should do face-to-face.  
  
Malik stayed in Domino until the weekend and went back to Egypt on the Sunday. While he was gone, he had Rishid pick up his motorcycle at the airport so Rishid was there to pick Malik up when his flight landed. Malik didn't see Isis and didn't bother to ask where she was. Turns out she was at home, waiting for their return.  
  
"Malik!" she growled.  
  
"What?" Malik innocently asked. "I was merely visiting my friends like you suggested I do a few days ago."  
  
"I didn't mean the ones in Japan!" she cried. "You were supposed to go there to admit what happened and then come home!"  
  
"You told me not to come home until I fix things!" Malik protested. "I fixed things and now I'm home!"  
  
"How do I know you weren't getting into even more trouble?"  
  
"Its not like I go looking for trouble!" Malik yelled back at her. "In case you are forgetting only Anzu's body was raped not her soul! The only thing I did wrong was not tell her, but I would of have had no reason to tell her unless she hadn't gotten pregnant. I was trying to protect her!"  
  
Isis took it all in as her brother yelled and cried at her. Malik wasn't sure when he had started crying but the tears were now freely flowing down his face.  
  
"Malik, I-"  
  
"Forget it!" he cried interrupting her. Malik then stormed off to his room, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Malik flopped down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow as he continued to cry, he felt so alone.  
  
'You don't have to be,' a voice whispered inside Malik's head. Malik raised his head when he heard the voice and his eyes landed on his bookcase, which was full of Egyptian texts that any museum would die for. They were their family and Isis had kept them after she had left that horrid place where they had grown up.  
  
Malik's eyes landed on one particular book that seemed older then the rest. Standing, Malik walked over the bookcase and picked the book up before returning to his bed. Flipping through it, Malik randomly stopped on a page and saw that it was a spell. Malik knew better then to mess around with old Egyptian spells and curses but at that point he didn't care and began reading it anyways.  
  
When he was finished Malik felt a coldness rush through the room before everything returned to normal. Wondering what happened, Malik return the book to the bookcase before he did anymore damage.  
  
Before Malik could return back to his bed however there was a knock on the door and Isis slowly stuck her head inside the room. "Malik, I'm sorry," she said when she saw that her brother wasn't going to kick her out. She also took the opportunity to fully enter his room. "I'm always so worried about losing you again I didn't stop to think."  
  
"It's okay," Malik replied with a sigh and she walked over to hug him. "I'm not going to leave you again you know," he told her. "Not unless you make me that is."  
  
"Malik I will never make you leave," Isis says and Malik sighed.  
  
"I told Anzu that I will take the baby," he blurted out. "She was going to give him up for adoption and I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"Malik, it's okay," Isis gently tells me as she continues to hug her baby brother. "Everything is going to be alright." 


	3. The Birth

The months flew by as The Ishtars prepared their home for the baby. Luckily they had an extra room, which would now be the baby's room, which they had been busy fixing up for the little guy.  
  
Malik had also decided on a name upon Anzu informing him that it was going to be a boy. Marzuq was the name that Malik had decided on, which means 'blessed by God' in Arabic. Malik however hadn't told anyone yet but he knew that was what was going to be his son's name.  
  
For the first few months Malik talked to Anzu almost daily, all while begging Isis to let him stay in Japan with Ryou until it was for Anzu to travel to Egypt to give birth. They had decided to do it that way instead of having Anzu to give birth in Japan because they knew that little Marzuq wouldn't be able to travel so soon after his birth. Therefore it was decided that for the last two months of her pregnancy Anzu would be living in Egypt with the Ishtars.  
  
Isis had eventually given in knowing that her brother wanted to be around his unborn son so she had eventually agreed and Malik was able to spend almost four whole months in Domino with his friends until it was time for both him and Anzu to travel to Egypt. Now, Anzu was about two weeks away from her due date and Malik was driving both Isis and Rishid crazy with anticipation.  
  
But despite the joy that Malik felt he also couldn't escape the feeling of dread he had been experiencing since returning from Domino after telling Anzu what had happened. Malik hadn't even bothered to look at the book again from fear.  
  
Finally the day came when Anzu went into labour and she couldn't have picked the worst time to do it. Isis and Rishid had already gone to work for the day leaving Anzu and Malik alone. Malik however was busy sulking since for the past few days Rishid and Isis had been taking his motorcycle to work and leaving him Isis' Jeep just in case something should happened while they were away. Malik didn't like that arrangement one bit since he missed his precious motorcycle while it was away all day and he worried constantly over its safety.  
  
"Uhh . . . Malik?" Anzu said waddling into the living room where Malik had been lounging on the couch reading a book.  
  
Malik looked up at her with bored eyes all while wondering when Isis and Rishid were going to be home so he could go for a joyride. "What?" he asked, briefly wondering if it would be wrong of him to ask her to go make him a sandwich since she was already standing up.  
  
"Considering my water just broke and I'm having contractions so it would be nice if you got off your ass and got me to the hospital!" she screamed at the top of her lungs causing Malik to fall flat on the floor from shock. "Move it Malik!"  
  
Without too much difficultly Malik managed to scramble to his feet and help Anzu out to Isis' Jeep, while she continued to yell at him. Fortunately for Malik, the hospital wasn't too far away from the Ishtar home, that plus Malik speeding crazily over the speed limit resulted in them getting there in a few minutes. Not long after that Anzu was resting in a private room.  
  
"Malik! I'm going to kill you!" Anzu threatened every fifteen minutes as the hours wore on. The rest of the time she was begging to anyone who listened for an epidural. Eventually Isis and Rishid arrived, giving Malik a few moments to escape the madness. He took that opportunity to call the others back in Domino. They had all wanted to go to Egypt as well for the birth but Honda had told them what it was like when his sister was pregnant and they quickly changed their minds.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard the yelling," Malik dryly replied upon being asked how Anzu was doing.  
  
"See! I told you guys!" came Honda's cry and Malik realized they must have him on the speakerphone.  
  
"Yeah well I don't really have a choice but to be here," Malik sarcastically told them. Malik talked with them for a few more minutes before hanging up so he could check up on Anzu again. To his amazement when he walked into the room he discovered Anzu with a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Malik!" she happily cried.  
  
"Uhh . . . hi," Malik replied before turning to his sister. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's finally dilated enough to get her epidural," Isis informed with a smile. "I've also decided I'm never having children so it's solely up to you to carry on the Ishtar name."  
  
"I already did that," Malik pointed out with a smirk before noticing that Rishid was no longer in the room. "Where did Rishid go?"  
  
"After you left and before Anzu got her epidural she began cursing out all men so Rishid thought it was wise to disappear for a while."  
  
"Maybe I should do the same," Malik mused and Isis gave him a death glare.  
  
"This is your son remember! You're staying put until he is born!"  
  
"Hey no yelling," Anzu calmly said interrupting the siblings. "We're all friends here aren't we?"  
  
Both Isis and Malik knew it wasn't wise to disagree with her so they kept their mouths shut. Instead they went back waiting for the time when Anzu would give birth. Fortunately they didn't have to wait too much longer for two hours later Isis and Rishid found themselves in a waiting room, while Malik was in the delivery room with Anzu.  
  
"Oh dear," Malik said sounding very much like Ryou as he witnessed the birth of his son before immediately passing out.  
  
"Malik, I'm going to kill you!" Anzu screamed over and over at Malik's unconscious body, while a nurse tended to him with smelling salts. A few minutes later Malik was back awake, just in time as his newly born son was placed into his arms.  
  
"Thank God! Now I can go back to wearing my normal clothes again," Anzu panted, completely worn out. "Man, I can't wait to get home!"  
  
"Say hi to Auntie Anzu," Malik said to his son bringing him over to see Anzu.  
  
"What name did you decide on?" Anzu wearily asked.  
  
"Marzuq".  
  
Malik reluctantly handed Marzuq over to the nurses who took him to get him cleaned up. Malik then decided to deliver the news to Isis and Rishid so that Anzu could have some time alone to rest.  
  
"Well?" Isis demanded as soon as she saw her younger brother.  
  
"He's good," Malik happily beamed. "Healthy."  
  
"When can we see him?!"  
  
"Soon I think," Malik replied. He was wondering that as well since was anxious to see his son again. Sure enough they were soon able to see Marzuq again. The next day the doctors declared that Marzuq healthy enough to go home, much to the delight of Malik. Three days later Anzu headed back to Domino leaving the new family to get to know each other in peace.  
  
Malik couldn't believe how easily it was for him to fall into the role of a father for young Marzuq. Although he had wanted to take care of Marzuq as soon as he found out that Anzu was pregnant, he was still concerned how it would affect his life. He soon discovered however that he loved spending time with Marzuq. He even didn't mind waking up in the middle of the night to tend to Marzuq's needs although sleepless nights began taking its toll on him. The time he liked best spending with his son was during the day when Isis and Rishid were away at work, leaving just the two of them alone. The pair quickly bonded during those times as Malik played and read with his son.  
  
Marzuq was a lovely and happy child much the way Malik had been early one in life. Marzuq even looked a lot like a mini version of Malik with tanned skin, light blonde hair and lavender eyes. There was really nothing in appearance that showed that Marzuq was related to Anzu and Malik was actually glad for that since he felt that made Marzuq's his and no one else's.  
  
For five months the Ishtars lived in peace and they fell into a steady routine of Isis and Rishid going to work every day while Malik took care of Marzuq, all the while grateful that Isis could not longer bug him about going to school or getting a job.  
  
Malik smiled to himself as he laid Marzuq down for his afternoon nap. Isis and Rishid were gone for the day and with Marzuq asleep that met he would have a few hours to himself. Malik walked to his own bedroom and quickly entered it hoping to use the time for a nap of his own. As soon as he entered his room however he knew that something was wrong, he could feel it.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him and Malik spun around to see what the cause of it was. Malik's eyes widen when he recognized the person leaning up against the door with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hello Hikari."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you guys liked the story so far! I'm sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer now that Marik's back. ^_^ 


	4. The Return

"What? No hello?" Marik asked with mocked amusement on his face as he advanced upon Malik who was slowly backing up to the bed. "Come on! At least admit you missed me!"  
  
"How?" Malik finally was able to ask as he continued to stare at his yami in shock.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Marik asked with the amusement still in his voice as he walked closer to his hikari until they were standing mere inches apart. Malik by that time had backed all the way to his bed so he had nowhere else to go. "One year ago today, you read a spell that not only brought me back but gave me a body of my own. You wanted me so now you got me!"  
  
Thoughts of Marzuq ran through Malik's head. Marik apparently didn't know about Marzuq and there was no telling what he would do if he found out. Yes, there had been a time when Malik wanted a kinder version of his yami back but he hadn't wanted the same psychopath he was before and especially not if his son was in any kind of danger with Marik around.  
  
Thinking fast, Malik forced a grin on his face. "Of course I wanted you," he replied, which was only a half-lie, making his voice sound husky in the process. "I wanted you so badly." Taking his yami by surprise, Malik kissed Marik, while wrapping his arms around his dark's neck, he then easily fell backwards on the bed taking Marik with him. Malik figured that Marzuq would be safe as long as he could keep Marik distracted until Isis and Rishid came home.  
  
Marik gave a hungry growl as Malik allowed Marik to dominate him. They passionately kissed for a few more moments until Marik decided to direct his attention to other parts of Malik's body. Marik began eagerly sucking on Malik's neck while his hands made their way up under Malik's shirt so he could tug and twist his hikari's nipples. Malik meanwhile was in total bliss forgetting about the fact he was doing it for Marzuq and instead just enjoying the feelings of what Marik was doing to him.  
  
Suddenly a loud cry rang out throughout the house and both Marik and Malik froze their actions. On Malik's face was look of horror, while Marik had nothing but confusion on his. "What was that?" Marik asked looking at his scared hikari while the cries continued.  
  
"My son," Malik admitted.  
  
"Your son?" Marik asked as he crawled off Malik and sat up. "Since when do you have a son? Besides you're gay!"  
  
"How do you know I'm gay?!" Malik asked defensively.  
  
"Because you created me," Marik replied with a smirk before he slid of the bed and left the room, tearing the place apart to find where the cries were coming from. Malik hurried after him and found him in Marzuq's room, standing over the crib, looking down at Marzuq who desperately wanted to be picked up.  
  
"Don't hurt him," Malik whispered as Marik reached down and picked him up holding him out at arms length as if the baby had a disease of some sort.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out how you had a child," Marik replied with a snort, as he looked Marzuq over. It then dawned on him just how long ago Marzuq had been conceived. His head snapped over to glare at Malik, "Don't you mean this is my child?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Give him to me," Malik demanded holding out his arms.  
  
Marik shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? You are his mother," he replied and handed Marzuq to Malik who cradled him close to his chest.  
  
"His father!" Malik protested. In the small part of the back of his brain he knew it wasn't wise to start a fight with his yami, but he could tell that yami was amused by the situation more then anything. "You were in my body remember?!"  
  
"All I remember is screwing you senseless," Marik replied with a smirk. "So are you going to tell me the brat's name or what?"  
  
"No!" Malik forcefully told his yami and the grin/smirk fell from Marik's face and was replaced by a frown. Seeing this new look on his yami's face, Malik suddenly became very afraid for himself and for his son. Turning around Malik took off running, Marik may be stronger then him but even with Marzuq in his arms, Malik was still the faster of the two.  
  
"Hey!" Marik yelled after his hikari as Malik ran out of the house and out into the street. Malik knew that he had to get Marzuq to safety, which at that moment would be at the Cairo Museum with Isis and Rishid. Upon reaching the entrance to the museum Malik slowed down, looked back over his shoulder and calmed when he didn't see Marik anywhere. Briefly he thought he over reacted so he decided he would only wait outside instead of bothering Isis while she was working.  
  
Malik sat Marzuq down on the front steps of the museum and was about to sit down himself when a middle-aged woman came up to him. "What a beautiful child!" she cheerfully cried. Malik absentmindedly nodded his head while the woman continued to yap. He was so bored and confused about Marik that Malik didn't notice the women signal to someone behind him. Before Malik knew what was happening, a man rushed out of nowhere from behind Malik, grabbed Marzuq and took off running.  
  
"Marzuq!" Malik cried as he started to give chase, shoving the now smirking woman aside. The man however had too much of a head start and Malik easily lost sight of him as he ducked down an alley. As Malik neared the alley he heard a series of crashes and other noises. Before Malik could see what was happening, out of the alley strolled Marik and he was holding Marzuq in his left arm. Marzuq was snuggled against Marik's chest, his head against Marik's heart. "Lose something?" Marik asked with a smirk and Malik grabbed Marzuq from him and cuddled him close while burying his face into Marzuq's silky hair. Behind Marik lying in the ally was the unconscious bloody body of the man who had tried to kidnap Marzuq.  
  
"Thank you!" Malik cried, wrapping a free arm around Marik's neck pulling him in close for a hug. "But how?"  
  
"I followed you and the brat you baka," Marik replied with amusement. "I saw that woman talking to you and didn't trust her one bit so I made sure to keep an eye on the brat."  
  
"Lets just go home," Malik tiredly sighed as he began walking away while still carrying Marzuq with Marik following close behind.  
  
"So are you ever going to tell me the brat's name?" Marik asked as they walked together.  
  
"Marzuq," Malik replied causing Marik to snort but he didn't say anything. They continued to walk in silence and soon they were home. Marik then watched in silence as Malik fed then changed Marzuq. Afterwards Malik sat on the living room floor with Marzuq in his lap who happily played with his tiger plushie.  
  
"What?" Marik asked with annoyance when he noticed Malik staring at him.  
  
"Nothing," Malik quickly replied with a blush as he turned his head away. This caused Marik to growl and stand up from the chair he was sitting in. For a split second Malik was afraid for himself and for Marzuq but somehow he knew his yami's frustration wasn't directed at him or their son.  
  
"I'm going out for a while," Marik announced as he picked up the keys to Malik's motorcycle. After Marzuq had been born the Ishtars had bought a spare car so that Isis and Rishid no longer had to take Marik's motorcycle to work.  
  
"Why?" Malik asked him, slightly confused.  
  
"Because your bratty sister and annoying bodyguard will be back soon and I don't want to be around," Marik replied with another smirk. "I doubt if they have forgiven me yet. Don't worry your pretty little head off Hikari. I'll be back later and I promise not to get into any trouble."  
  
"Okay," said Malik before Marik disappeared out the door. Malik then looked down at Marzuq. "So what do you think of your daddy?" he asked his son, but Marzuq only clutched his tiger plushie and looked up at Malik with confused eyes.  
  
Malik had little time to ponder about Marik returning as a few minutes after Marik left on his joyride, Isis and Rishid returned. "Anything interesting happen today?" Isis asked walking into the room and finding Malik playing with Marzuq.  
  
"No," Malik said after quickly glancing down at his son.  
  
"You know Malik, sometimes I worry about you," Isis replied with a sigh as she sat down on the couch. "You have no other adult to talk to all day. Don't you go crazy?"  
  
"I'm not so alone anymore," Malik replied his voice so soft that Isis couldn't hear him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was pass 1am by the time Marik returned. After driving around for a while he found a place outside the city where he could sit and think for hours. Before he knew it, it was midnight so he headed on home knowing that everyone would be asleep when he returned.  
  
Sneaking around, trying to make as little noise as possible, Marik headed straight to the kitchen for something to eat. Marik found the leftovers from that night's dinner in the fridge and quickly ate it, not bothering to heat it up first in the microwave since he really had no clue how a microwave as the last and only time he had control over Malik's body for a long length of time was the few days for the Battle City finals and then all meals were provided so he didn't have to worry about cooking his own food.  
  
After a few bites Marik ended up dumping the rest of the food in the garbage and make a mental note to talk to Malik about the kinds of food they ate in the house tomorrow. He then moved onto the living room where he discovered Malik fast asleep on the couch with the TV on in front of him.  
  
'Why isn't he in bed?' Marik wondered as he turned off the TV. 'He wasn't waiting up for me was he? Why would he anyway?' With a sigh, Marik picked Malik up and carried him upstairs to his own room. Dropping Malik on the bed, Marik was surprised when his hikari didn't wake up. Marik wondered to himself if his hikari received enough sleep at night as he pulled off Malik's clothes and tucked him in under the blankets. Marik was then about to find somewhere for himself to sleep when he heard Marzuq's cries rang throughout the house.  
  
"Marzuq," Malik murmured in his sleep as he rolled over.  
  
Rolling his eyes Marik decided to investigate the noise. "If I want to get laid anytime soon I better let him sleep," Marik grumbled to himself as he stalked into Marzuq's room.  
  
"What?" he asked in annoyance looking down at the child's large tear- stained eyes. With a grumble and a sigh Marik picked Marzuq up and much to Marik's irritation snuggled against his chest. In the back of his mind Marik got the feeling that it was going to be a long night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hours later Marik woke to find himself sitting in a rocker in Marzuq's room. Sunlight was streaming through the window and Marzuq was nowhere to be seen. Standing up, Marik stretched and wandered out of the room, heading towards Malik's room. Peaking in, Marik saw that Malik was still asleep so he decided to leave his hikari alone for the time being. Besides he could smell the food that someone was cooking downstairs in the kitchen and still starving from the day before he decided to investigate.  
  
"Hey Malik," Isis cheerfully said as soon as Malik entered the kitchen. Isis was busy at the counter cooking breakfast while Rishid was sitting at the kitchen table while in the process of trying to feed Marzuq. "Rishid found you fast asleep in Marzuq room, did you stay up the entire night with him?" At that moment Isis turned around from the stove to look at her brother for the first time. "Malik! What happened to your hair?!"  
  
"Just trying something new," Marik grumbled.  
  
"It looks like you stuck a fork into an electrical outlet," Rishid commented as he tried and failed to get some baby food inside of Marzuq's mouth. "It's no use, he'll only let you feed him," Rishid told Marik with a frustrated sigh, also thinking that Marik was Malik.  
  
Marik was about to protest that he wasn't Malik but he stopped figuring that it would be best to tell them after he had eaten incase they refused to feed him when they found out. Instead he leaned across the table until he face was inches from Marzuq. "Eat you brat," he growled at his son. To his horror however Marzuq giggled and clapped his small hands.  
  
"Malik is something wrong?" Isis asked as she placed a plate full of pancakes on the table. "You seem different this morning."  
  
"I'm fine," Marik growled as he picked up a fork, jabbed a pancake with it and tried shoving the entire pancake into his mouth at once.  
  
"Are you ill?" Rishid asked. "I could stay home and take care of Marzuq while you go to the hospital for a checkup."  
  
"I'm fine," Marik growled again as he grabbed another pancake and shoved it into his mouth before storming off. He retreated back to Malik's room where he found his hikari still asleep. Growling he shoved Malik to the floor while he claimed the spot on the bed. "Get up! It's my turn to sleep!"  
  
Malik blinked and looked around in surprise. The last thing he remembered was staying up watching TV waiting for Marik to return; now it was morning. Not only was he surprise to find that he was no longer on the couch but also the fact that Marzuq had not woken up during the night. He was grateful for that since he doubted that Marik would enjoy being woken during the night by Marzuq.  
  
"Marik?" Malik asked but his yami was fast asleep. Sighing Malik stood and quickly walked to the bathroom where he showered. A few minutes later he returned and dressed heading before heading down to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
"Back so soon?" Isis asked him. "Hey your hair is back normal now too!"  
  
"Umm . . . yeah," Malik replied quickly figuring out what had happened. After grabbing some toast, Malik took Marzuq upstairs to clean him up since the child managed to get more food on himself then in his mouth. When Marzuq was clean, Malik carried him back downstairs where Isis and Rishid were about ready to leave for work.  
  
"Malik are you sure you're okay?" Isis asked one more time. "One of us doesn't mind to take a day off if you need a break."  
  
"I'm fine," Malik replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"But you were up all night with Marzuq! You must be exhausted!"  
  
"I was?" Malik asked while looking down at Marzuq with an odd look on his face. He knew he had slept all night and he couldn't imagine that Marik was the one. With a final wave, Isis and Rishid drove off and Malik went back upstairs to confront his yami.  
  
"Marik?" he asked opening the door to his room but he found Marik was still fast asleep. Sighing, Malik had little choice but to carry Marzuq back downstairs and read to him for awhile, while they both waited for Marik to wake up. 


	5. The Accident

"Here," Rishid said handing Isis her x-large usual cup of cappuccino. The pair stopped every morning for their caffeine treat since neither could start the working day without it. However in an attempt to keep Malik off the addicting stuff, they kept their caffeine addiction hidden from him so that he wouldn't follow in their footsteps.  
  
"Oh yeah," Isis dreamily sighed as she took a sip and leaned back in her seat of the car as Rishid continued to drive to the museum. As the caffeine worked its magic, Isis thought back to how her brother acted that morning at breakfast.  
  
"Did Malik seem weird to you this morning?" Rishid suddenly asked. Apparently he too had been thinking things over.  
  
"It's Malik, he's always weird," Isis replied trying to reassure herself as well as Rishid.  
  
"Yes, but not just acting weird. He looked different as well."  
  
"I know," Isis admitted with a sigh.  
  
"You don't think that . . ." Rishid began, not wanting to finish his sentence, Isis however still knew what he was talking about.  
  
"The Pharaoh assured us that he was gone," Isis reminded her adopted brother. "Besides Malik's been happier then ever since Marzuq was born and his darkness grew from his hatred." In the back of her mind however Isis figured that Rishid was right. Nevertheless the pair dropped the subject and onto work in silence.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hours later Marik woke from the sun streaming into the room through the crack in the curtains. Marik groaned as rolled over trying to escape the light, he failed though as the crack grew. Rolling back over Marik wasn't surprise to see a smirking Malik next to the now wide-open window.  
  
"Rise and shine Marik, it's time for answers," Malik said causing Marik to throw a pillow at him.  
  
"Don't you have a kid to look after Mommy?" Marik asked causing Malik to give a small growl at the M word as he held up a small device. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Baby monitor dumbass. Marzuq is in his playpen in his own room and I can hear everything he does," Malik replied. "So why the hell are you still here?"  
  
"I told you the spell," Marik snapped. Not only was he grumpy from being woken up but also from the tone of voice that his hikari was using.  
  
"I know that! But why here?! You can go anywhere you want! You know Isis will go nuts when she finds out! She'll stop at nothing to get rid of you again!"  
  
"Are you worried about me?" Marik asked as amusement seeped into his voice and a smile danced upon his lips.  
  
"Only because you saved Marzuq yesterday and stayed up with him all night," Malik replied crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"Isis told me this morning. She thought you were me."  
  
"She's not very bright," Marik snorted with an all too familiar smirk returning to his face.  
  
"She's not exactly a morning person," Malik explained. "You should see how much money she spends every week on caffeine. She thinks I don't know but she's mistaken."  
  
"Regardless the only reason I stayed up with the brat so that it wouldn't cry. I wasn't going to be woken up by its racket."  
  
"You sure that's the only reason?" Malik said with a smile as he finally looked back at Marik. In a swift movement Malik strolled over to the bed and laid down next to Marik while resting his head on Marik's shoulder.  
  
"Of course," Marik scowled wanting to shove Malik away but something made him not do that. Then is other brain started working and he figured it was a good time to try and seduce Malik. "You know with the brat distracted and all, this would be a good time to continue what we started yesterday before we were rudely interrupted."  
  
"Can't," Malik replied with a reluctant groan surprising Marik. "I need to go pick up some things for Marzuq at the store."  
  
"Can't it wait?" Marik whined.  
  
"Yes, but the stores are empty this time of the day, which is better when trying to deal with Marzuq. That is of course unless you want to watch him for me."  
  
"Not on your life," Marik grumbled.  
  
"Didn't think so," Malik replied with a sigh as he rolled off the bed and stood up. "I'll be back as soon as possible so please don't destroy the place while I'm gone."  
  
"No promises," Marik said as he closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
Malik sighed and rolled his eyes as exited his room and walked down the hall to get Marzuq. After gathering up Marzuq and anything that Malik would potentially need for Marzuq while they were gone, the pair headed down the stairs and outside to Malik's car where Malik buckled Marzuq into his car-seat in the backseat before climbing into the front and driving off.  
  
Malik only got a few blocks away his home when suddenly out of nowhere a car went speeding through a stop sign smashing into the driver's side of Malik's car. The last thing Malik heard before blacking out was Marzuq's cries.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Marik's eyes snapped opened, a quick glance at Malik's clock told him that his hikari had only been gone a few minutes, but he knew that something was wrong, he could feel it.  
  
Dressing quickly, Marik rushed downstairs and outside to Malik's motorcycle. With a roar of the engine Marik quickly sped off in the direction he figured that Malik went. He didn't get far when he found the accident.  
  
"Malik!" Marik cried seeing the mangled wreak. At the moment he didn't care about being weak and showing his emotions for his hikari as he was far too worried. Through the window of the car he saw his hikari's slumped over figure, his pale blonde hair covered in blood.  
  
"Get back!" the female ambulance worker snapped at Marik upon arriving on the scene.  
  
"That's my hikari!" Marik protested and then he heard Marzuq's cries. "And that's my son!"  
  
"Okay sir, try to remain calm," the woman replied. "You can ride in the ambulance to the hospital with them as soon as we cut your wife free of the car. We already have your son out and he appears to be find since he was in the back, only badly shaken up."  
  
The woman directed Marik over to the ambulance that Marzuq had already been placed in and soon the stretcher that Malik on joined them. "What are their names?" the same woman from before asked Marik.  
  
"Malik and Marzuq Ishtar," Marik dully replied never taking his eyes off of Malik as they checked his vital signs and injuries he had. A few minutes later they reached the hospital and once again Malik and Marzuq were taken away from Marik, while Malik and Marzuq were checked over. After what seemed like hours a doctor finally came out to talk to Marik.  
  
"Well?" Marik demanded. "You better be letting them out of this evil prison because I have more important things to attend too."  
  
"Well . . . uhh. . ." the doctor began not sure how to deal with the worried but acting as if he could care less yami.  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"Your son Marzuq is fine. He has some bruising but he was more scared then anything. You can take him home today but make sure he gets some rest for the next few days."  
  
"And Malik?"  
  
"Your . . .uh. . ."  
  
Marik was about to reply 'hikari' when he remembered that the woman from before had no clue what he had met and had instead used another word to describe Malik. "Wife," he said remembering the word and the doctor gave him a weird look before shrugging it off.  
  
"Your wife has various injuries, none that are life threatening. Besides cuts and bruises, he suffered two badly broken fingers on his left hand. The break was so bad we had to operate on it. He also ended up with a broken rib and a large cut on his forehead, which resulted in a concussion and knocked him unconscious so he has yet to wake up."  
  
"I want to see him," Marik demanded.  
  
"Of course, but I'll also need to ask some questions about his medical history."  
  
"I don't know that stuff," Marik growled. When he had been a part of Malik, Malik had never become ill or visited a hospital at all and he didn't know what had happened during the time he was trapped in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Is there someone else we can call then?"  
  
"His sister Isis or his brother Rishid," Marik grumbled. "Both work at the museum."  
  
"Very well, I'll call them while I have a nurse show you to Malik's room." The doctor walked off but soon as he had said, a nurse appeared and led Marik to his hikari's room before leaving them alone. Marik's heart filled with sorrow as he stared at Malik. The hikari was lying on a bed hooked up to a number of machines. His left arm and forearm were heavily wrapped up in bandages, as was his forehead where he had been deeply cut open. The parts of his body that was not under the blanket were covered in bruises and other small bandages and his hair was still red from the wound on his forehead.  
  
"Malik," Marik whispered as he gently stroked Malik's cheek. Marik really didn't understand the things he was feeling for his hikari. Before when they had shared the same body Malik was just another victim to make him grow stronger. When he returned the day before he no longer had felt the urge to kill Malik but instead only wanted to throw the hikari down on the bed and have his way with him. Then when he saw the accident he couldn't deny the fact he had been worried, not just for Malik but for Marzuq as well.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Marik groaned as he stared down at Malik's sleeping form. Marik stood in silence staring down at Malik for a few minutes before leaving the room to find where Marzuq was. It didn't take long for him to find a nurse and force her to show him where his son was.  
  
As the doctor had said Marzuq only had minor bruising. With a reluctant sigh, Marik picked up Marzuq who immediately cuddled against him. "I'm not your mother," he grumbled but he allowed Marzuq to continue to cuddle against him. He then carried Marzuq back to Malik's room, where he took a seat next to his hikari's bed as he waited for Malik to wake up. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Marik?" Malik groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh, what happened? I feel as if I was hit by a truck."  
  
"Almost," Marik replied watching as Malik poked at the cast on his left hand.  
  
"Marzuq?" Malik suddenly asked snapping his head back towards Marik, his eyes resting on the small child sleeping in Marik's arms.  
  
"He's fine," Marik reassured him before giving his hikari a sour look. "Why does he do that?"  
  
"Do what? Cuddle against you and then fall asleep?" Malik asked with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Yes. Does he not know I can crush him with my bare hands? That I've killed people before and will do it again?"  
  
"He's your son," Malik pointed out. "Of course he likes you!"  
  
"Ha! So you admit he's my son which makes you his mother!" Marik triumphantly cried.  
  
"Marik don't start now, I could have died today," Malik groaned.  
  
"Fine," Marik replied with a small pout.  
  
"Why do you insist on calling me his mother anyway?"  
  
"Because you're so good at it," Marik replied with a smirk before leaning over and placing a kiss to Malik's lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N - Thank you everyone who's reviewed thus far.  
  
Sour Green Apple – Since I see you're also reading this story, I just wanted to let you know that The Dragons will be my next update since I saw your little 'complaint', lol. ^_^  
  
Destiny – Marik's only half-soft ^_^ Anyone besides Malik and Marzuq better run fast away from him. I also used this chapter to explain what was up with Isis in the last chapter. I think I was tired when I wrote that part. There's also some cute Marzuq moments coming up after the next chapter. The next chapter will tie up everything that has happened so far and then I can concentrate on Marzuq cuteness.  
  
Magicman/Smokegirl – Tea will return in later chapters (as well as the others) but the romantic pairing is Marik/Malik not Marik/Tea. 


	6. The Cat's Out of the Bag

"Where's my brother?!" a normally calm Isis cried she rushed into the hospital and over to the first nurse she saw. "Malik Ishtar!"  
  
"Room 447," the nurse quickly replied and Isis took off running with Rishid trying to follow her but was having trouble keeping up. Bursting into the room, Isis discovered her brother once again fast asleep hooked up to various machines and wrapped up in bandages. "Oh Malik," she sadly moaned before something occurred to her. "Where's Marzuq?" she asked and Rishid shrugged his shoulders. Just then a doctor walked in to check up on Malik.  
  
"Where is Marzuq?!" Isis demanded. "Where is my nephew?!"  
  
"With his father," the doctor replied. "I think they went down to the cafeteria."  
  
"Malik is Marzuq's father!" Isis yelled. "I can't believe you allowed someone to take him away like that!"  
  
Unfortunately Isis' yelling woke a groggy Malik up. "What's going on?" he asked. "Isis?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Isis lied knowing that it would break Malik's heart knowing Marzuq was missing. With Isis distracted with her brother the doctor took that opportunity to slip out of the room.  
  
"I didn't ask what is wrong, I asked what's going on?" Malik replied with a tired yawn. "Is Marik back yet? He said he was only going to be a few minutes but this damn medication must have put me to sleep."  
  
"He's really lost it," Isis whispered to Rishid. "He thinks Marik is here."  
  
"I'll see if I can track down Marzuq," Rishid whispered back and turned around and opened the door only to come face to face with Marik, who had Marzuq in his arms. Both had grumpy looks on their faces and it was scary how much Marzuq looked like his father when he was mad.  
  
"Good you finally got here," Marik said shoving Rishid aside and handing him Marzuq at the same time, who immediately started to whimper now that he was no longer with his father. "Take the brat."  
  
"You!" Isis cried. "What are you doing here?! How can you be here?! You were defeated by the Pharaoh!"  
  
Before Marik or Malik could answer her series of questions, Marzuq's whimpers turned into full-blown crying. "He wants you," Malik said with a smile on his face as a reluctant Marik stomped back over to Rishid and grabbed Marzuq back from him. Immediately Marzuq's cries stopped as he happily snuggled against Marik.  
  
"Why me?" Marik asked with a groan while rolling his eyes. He then walked over and flopped down in the chair next to Malik's bed.  
  
"You do the deed, you pay the price," Malik replied with a smile on his face. Malik then reached out with his good hand and started to stroke Marzuq's hair, while Isis and Rishid looked on with shock expressions on their faces. They never expected Malik to live after a comment like that.  
  
Sensing that someone was staring at him, Marik turned his head and angrily looked at Isis and Rishid. "What?!"  
  
"Nothing!" Rishid quickly replied. "It's ahh . . . good to see you again."  
  
Marik suspiciously eyed her before turning his attention back to Malik who was looking mournfully at Marzuq. With a roll of his eyes, Marik leaned forward far enough so that Marzuq was hovering close to Malik's face since Malik was unable to hold him because of his injuries. Malik then placed a quick kiss to Marzuq's cheek before Marik flopped back down in his chair.  
  
"Awww . . ." came Isis voice from behind them, causing Marik to snap his neck around and glare at her. He then stood and stormed over to her, shoving Marzuq in her arms in the process.  
  
"I'm going home," he announced with a growl giving both Isis and Rishid a hateful look. He then strolled out of the room without another look back at any of them.  
  
"Malik!" Isis yelled as soon as Marik was gone, handing Marzuq over to Rishid so that she wouldn't scare him. Malik meanwhile gave her an innocent look. "What is he doing here?! I know you did something!"  
  
"Well remember that day I came back from Japan after learning that Anzu was pregnant and we had a fight?" Malik asked and Isis nodded her head.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well I bored, lonely and pissed so I accidentally read a spell out of one of the books in my room. I didn't think much of it since but then yesterday Marik showed up in a body of his own," Malik told them before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "He's somehow different though then how he was before. He's a lot nicer that's for sure and I know he'll never admit it but he does seem to have a weak spot for Marzuq. He even stayed up all night with Marzuq so that he wouldn't cry and I could get some rest."  
  
"That was Marik!" Isis cried. "First off, Malik you should have known better then reading random spells that you have no clue what they do out of a book. Second, this is Marik we're talking about, he can't change!"  
  
"You're wrong," Malik stubbornly replied. "I think something more is going on here then just Marik being something created from my hatred."  
  
"Malik, the Pharaoh will not like this," Rishid told him.  
  
"He doesn't have to know!" Malik cried. "Please just do this for me! Keep Marik a secret for a while. Just long enough until I can prove to you that he's change!"  
  
"All right," Isis replied, sighing in defeat. She did have to admit that he did take care of Malik and Marzuq and he hadn't tried to kill her or Rishid that morning. "But if I see one sign that he's back to his old tricks I'm calling the Pharaoh right away to get rid of him."  
  
"Deal!" Malik happily cried with a huge smile on his face. Isis couldn't help but smile as well as she walked over and lightly hugged him. It had been a long time since anyone but Marzuq had made him happy and part of her had to wonder if Marik would turn out to be good for him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Malik's motorcycle had been tolled to the police station after the accident had been cleared up and after reclaiming it, Marik headed on back to the Ishtar household. Marik wanted nothing more to then to get the sleep he had been robbed of earlier but he only got a few feet to the stairs when the phone started ringing.  
  
Considering smashing the phone to pieces, Marik quickly realized that if he did that then Isis would be even more upset with him. Even to him, an angry Isis was not something he wanted to mess with on a daily basis and since the phone refused to stop ringing, Marik had little choice but to pick it up.  
  
"What?!" he yelled in annoyance at whoever dared to call.  
  
"Malik?" a nervous voice asked. "Is that you? I hadn't heard from in a few days so I called wondering if something was wrong."  
  
"Who is this?" Marik demanded.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Then, no, this isn't Malik. My hikari is in the hospital right now if you must know."  
  
"What—Just how did you get back?" a new voice asked as the spirit of the Millennium Ring took control of Ryou's body.  
  
"Ahh . . . Bakura, if you must know that is my little secret," Marik taunted. "I bet you are jealous of me though. Not only am I back, but I have my own body too. No more sharing bodies for me. It is rather nice having a body of my own."  
  
"Tell me how!" Bakura demanded and Marik could almost picture the former king of thieves burning with envy.  
  
"I can't tell you, you'll have to come here," Marik replied, thinking that if he helped Bakura the thief would then owe him one, which could be useful in the future.  
  
"Fine, I'll be on the next plane!"  
  
"No deal if you are!" Marik quickly replied.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because baka if you were paying attention I said Malik was in the hospital."  
  
"You sure work quick if you've already put your hikari in there."  
  
"I had nothing to do with it!" Marik yelled in protest. "But still he's going to need time to recover! Wait a month or two then come."  
  
"You can't boss me around!"  
  
"No, but I am the only one who can get you a body for yourself and if you show up anytime sooner I'll let Isis deal with you." At that Marik could practically hear Bakura shudder.  
  
"Fine," Bakura grumbled in defeat.  
  
"And make sure you don't go blabbing to the Pharaoh or nobody!"  
  
"Like I would willingly talk to him," Bakura scoffed.  
  
"Ryou might," Marik reminded.  
  
"Fine, I'll erase his memories of calling and remind him right before we leave."  
  
"Good," Marik replied with a smirk. "I'll see you then good buddy."  
  
"Shut up!" With that they both hung up the phone and Marik was finally able to continue on his way back to Malik's bedroom for some much needed rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N – I know this chapter was short but exams and a move coming up next week have kept me from making it longer. The next chapter will be much longer.  
  
Next Chapter – Marik gets conned into getting Marzuq a pet and Bakura arrives in Egypt. 


	7. The Return of Bakura

A/N-I know I said the pet would be in this chapter but instead I ended up putting in a lemon between Marik and Malik, so that's now happening in the next chapter. Also please excuse the quality of this chapter. I wrote it in between running to the bathroom to throw up since I caught some sort of bug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why do I have to be in this thing?" Malik asked with a whine as Rishid pushed his wheelchair through the hospital with Isis walking next to him carrying Marzuq in her arms. Today was the day that Malik finally was able to leave the hospital.  
  
"Because it's the rules," Isis replied before they were suddenly stopped by Marik who appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of them.  
  
"He's my hikari and if he doesn't want to be in that thing he doesn't have to," Marik growled before bending down to lift Malik up in his arms bridal style. He than began carrying Malik towards the exit.  
  
"Where have you been lately?" Malik softly asked as he snuggled close to his yami, the same way Marzuq often would. "I haven't seen you around lately visiting me."  
  
"I've been busy," Marik replied. In truth however he had snuck in every night after Malik was asleep to check up on his hikari. He would then be gone by morning to return home before anyone knew he was gone.  
  
"Just remember to keep out of trouble," Malik replied with a sleepily smile as his painkillers began to take effect.  
  
Isis and Rishid had little option but to follow the two blondes. During the past week Malik had been in the hospital Marik had kept his distance from them and they likewise avoid the psychotic yami whenever possible.  
  
Marik led them out of the hospital to the parking lot where their brand new dark green mini-van was waiting for them. Isis and Rishid had gone car shopping that week to replace the car that had been totaled and they had bought the van. After everyone was loaded inside the van, Rishid began driving them home. Once there, Marik then once again carried Malik, this time up the stairs so that the tired Malik could get some rest.  
  
"Love you," Malik sleepily murmured as Marik placed him on the bed and then pulled the covers over his body.  
  
"I know," Marik whispered back to his sleeping hikari. Marik then headed back downstairs to finally have his confrontation with Isis and Rishid, which he had been avoiding all week. He found them both in the kitchen with Marzuq nowhere to be found so Marik figured that they were waiting for this moment as well.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Isis asked more calmly then Marik expected. "Because if you're here to hurt my brother or his son you are gravely mistaken."  
  
"I did not decide to return, Malik did," Marik argued.  
  
"He did not know what he was doing," Rishid replied causing Marik to glare at him. Rishid then quickly backed down and bowed his head.  
  
"Really?" Marik asked amused. "Do you think that less of Malik to assume that he did not understand what he was doing even if it was only at a subconscious level?"  
  
"We love our brother dearly," Isis angrily argued. "I know I promised Malik that I would give you a chance but if you ever suggest something like that again I'm phoning the pharaoh."  
  
"I love Malik too! So don't you dare threaten to take me away from him!" Marik yelled back before he realized what he was saying. "Uhh . . . I mean . . ."  
  
"This conversation is over," Isis announced with a small smile on her face. She had found out what she had wanted to know as she could already tell that Malik was in love with his yami for she saw the look on his face every time he asked her where Marik was when he was in the hospital. "Go be with my brother and take care of him."  
  
Not really knowing what had just happened, Marik decided not to push his luck so he did what Isis said and walked back up the stairs and back to Malik's room where his hikari was fast asleep.  
  
Stripping down to his boxers, Marik crawled into the bed next to Malik and carefully gathered his hikari in his arms. Soon, he too, was fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Malik woke a few hours later due to Marzuq crying. To his surprise when he moved to get up out of bed he discovered that he was latched down thanks to an arm round his waist. Maneuvering carefully Malik was able to slid out from under Marik's arm and stand up so he could go see what was bothering his son.  
  
"Hey little guy," Malik said as he walked into the room and looked down into Marzuq's crib. He was about to pick Marzuq up when he soon realized that he couldn't because of his cast.  
  
"You're supposed to be resting," a soft growl came from the doorway and Malik it was Marik as his yami walked over and stood next to him. Bending down Marik scooped Marzuq and held him with one arm while he used the other to take a hold of Malik's good hand and lead him over to the rocking chair in the room. He then forced Malik to sit down in the rocking chair before placing Marzuq in the hikari's arms. As soon as Marzuq was comfortable Malik began gently rocking back and forth, soon Marzuq was once again fast asleep.  
  
"Well that was easy," Marik commented from where he stood behind the rocking chair as he watched Malik and Marzuq. Marik then picked Marzuq back up and carried him back to his crib before returning to Malik. "Come on mommy, lets go back to bed."  
  
"I hate you," Malik muttered but he took Marik's outstretched hand anyways and allowed Marik to help him to his feet. The pair then walked back to their own bedroom and settled down on the bed.  
  
"Marik, I'm not tired," Malik whined as he rolled over so he could half lay on top of Marik who was stretched out on his back.  
  
"Read a book or something," Marik grumbled throwing an arm across his face to cover his eyes. Instead Malik climbed completely on top of Marik and started kissing his chest. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Doing something, like you said," Malik whispered before he gently nipped at Marik's right nipple.  
  
'Yes, yes, yes!' Marik chanted inside his head. Finally all his hard work was about to pay off.  
  
Marik wrapped his arms around Malik's body pulling the younger boy up so that they could kiss. "So good," Malik panted as he panted pulling apart for a few seconds so that that they both could breath. Marik took the opportunity while Malik was distracted to grind upwards so that their cocks were being rubbed together.  
  
Malik moaned delightfully as Marik removed his left hand from Malik's hip and slid it down his body to Malik's boxers. He then slipped the free hand inside and began massaging one of Malik's ass cheeks. Marik then proceed to flip them over so that he was now on top and completely removed Malik's boxers all in one swift motion.  
  
"Mine," Marik growled as he slid down Malik's body until Malik's cock was right in front of his face. Quickly he engulfed Malik's cock causing Malik to groan in delight as he began to gently thrust upwards trying to get Marik to take more of his cock into his mouth. However wanting to tease Malik a little Marik removed his mouth almost completely except for the tip and began sucking while running his tongue under the base of Malik's cock. As well Marik reached down with one hand and started massaging Malik's balls. Malik did not last long after that, shooting his load into Marik's mouth who quickly swallowed it all. Marik then crawled back up until he was face to face with a tired Malik.  
  
Marik passionately kissed Malik and Malik got a taste of himself in Malik's mouth causing him to happily groan again. With a small smile, Marik presented Malik with two of his fingers, which Malik greedily sucked into his mouth. After a few minutes when Marik's fingers were nice and slick, his fingers were removed and placed near Malik's entrance. With a slight nod from Malik, Marik shoved the two fingers inside the smaller blonde and began stretching Malik scissoring his fingers so that his cock would fit inside.  
  
"Just get on with it," Malik complained with a moan.  
  
"As you wish," Marik replied with a smirk. He then removed his fingers and quickly thrust inside.  
  
"Harder," Malik groaned as Marik thrust in and out of Malik, hitting his pleasure spot each time. Marik soon began picking up his pace to comply with his lover's demands. As well, Marik took a hold of Malik's once again rock hard cock and began pumping it in time to his thrusts. It wasn't long before Malik was coming once again, his spasms sending Marik over the edge as well.  
  
"We should have done that sooner," Malik panted as Marik pulled out of him and laid down next to him being careful of Malik's cast. As well he gathered Malik in his arms and Malik placed his head on Marik's chest.  
  
"Yes," Marik tiredly agreed before once again rolling back on top of Malik.  
  
Elsewhere in the Ishtar home, Isis rolled over and buried her head under her pillow to try to block out the noises that started up again in her brother's room. Vaguely she wondered it was too late to go back on her agreement that Marik could stay with them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A month went by and Malik gradually got better, out of nowhere however he got a surprise call from Ryou.  
  
"Ahh . . . Malik?" Ryou asked as soon as Malik picked up the phone. "Do you know why I'm in Egypt? Bakura has been secretive lately and then got airsickness which was when he finally allowed me to take over again where I found out I was on a plane to Egypt. He's been quiet since then so hopefully he's learned his lesson to not eat raw meat while using my body, especially before going on a long trip."  
  
"Marik!" Malik yelled up the stairs towards where the said yami was currently hiding in his favorite spot in Marzuq's room, although Marik st'÷¿ÿÿÿÿ¨ñ\J÷¿"@"P ö5ê@Dê@'÷¿ÿÿÿÿ¨ñ\J÷¿"@"P ö5ê@Dê@" Ryou cheerfully replied before hanging up his cell phone.  
  
"Marik lets go!" Malik called up the stairs from where he was laying on the couch in the living room watching soaps. "And bring Marzuq with you!"  
  
"We're coming!" Marik yelled back before walking down the stairs with Marzuq in his arms who was clutching his toy tiger plushie. The two of them were dressed in similar clothing, Marik had on his Battle City outfit minus the cape and Marzuq was dressed in a smaller version of the tan pants and black shirt outfit including the black cape. He even had little gold earrings on, the only thing he was missing was the gold around his arms and neck. Malik could only roll his eyes at them. "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"To pick up Ryou since his yami stranded him at the airport," Malik quickly informed him as he took Marzuq in his own arm and proceeded to carry him outside to their van with Marik following close behind. Malik strapped Marzuq in the back of the van in his car seat as Marik slid into the driver's seat Malik then joined Marik in the front seat, however he barely had time to do up his seatbelt before Marik turned on the engine and sped out of the driveway.  
  
"MARIK!" Malik cried as they sped on two wheels around a corner, the 'Baby On Board' sign flapping against the back window, threatening to fall off at any moment.  
  
"What?" Marik innocently asked with a smirk. "Marzuq likes it!" Malik glanced over his shoulder and true enough Marzuq was excitedly clapping his hands, while tried to anyways as he also was clutching to the tail of his tiger plushie at the same time, and giggling over the joy ride they were currently on.  
  
"Like father like son," Malik grumbled under his breath as Marik continued to smirk. Fortunately for Malik the trip to the airport was short and as soon as the van stopped, Malik was tumbling out of the door, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Drama queen," Marik muttered as he lifted Marzuq out of his car seat and walking over to Malik who was still kneeing on all fours on the ground. Marik began lightly patting Malik on his back with his free hand with Marzuq trying to copy his actions. This was how Ryou found the three of them a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ryou cheerfully called causing Marik to snap his hand away from Malik and put a scowl on his face. He also shoved Marzuq at Malik as soon as he stood up. "Malik! He's so much cuter in person!" Ryou cried when he saw Marzuq. This was the first time that he saw Marzuq beyond the pictures that Malik would send him on almost a daily basis.  
  
"Yeah he's not that bad," Malik replied throwing a smirk at Marik, who grunted and crossed his arms.  
  
"Ahh . . . I was referring to Marzuq," Ryou nervously said.  
  
"Oh in that case, he's gorgeous!" Malik cried as he playfully buried his face into Marzuq's hair causing him to giggle once again.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Ryou begged and Marik began growling softly, causing Malik to shoot him a look before handing Marzuq over to Ryou. As soon as Marzuq left the safety of Malik's arm, he began whimpering and got a teary look in his eyes. "Hey it's okay," Ryou softly said to Marzuq shortly before the baby began to cry.  
  
"That's enough!" Marik snapped before swiping back his son and holding him close to his chest. Marzuq's cries stopped however he continued to whimper and he latched tightly onto Marik's shirt. "You can drive," Marik grunted tossing Ryou his keys to the van before climbing into the backseat with Marzuq.  
  
"What did I do?" Ryou innocently asked Malik.  
  
"Marzuq doesn't like strangers," Malik replied with a shrug. "And Marik doesn't like anyone touching Marzuq. Don't worry about it, Marzuq will come around with time and Marik will just have to learn to deal with it."  
  
"I guess," Ryou replied with disappointment as he and Malik climbed into the van and Ryou began to drive off under careful directions from Malik to get them all back home. Fortunately for all of them, Bakura had stayed dormant during the journey so they didn't have to worry about him causing trouble while driving. However Bakura was not going to stay away for long. As soon as they entered the Ishtar home, Bakura decided it was time to take over  
  
"Lets get on with it," Bakura demanded to Marik who had continued to hold Marzuq after they had exited the van. With a glare to Bakura, Marik handed Marzuq over to Malik who quickly retreated into the living room to play with Marzuq while the yamis took care of their business.  
  
"Follow me," Marik told Bakura before leading him up the stairs towards his and Malik's room. 


	8. The Trip to the Mall

"So how do we do this?" Bakura asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Marik who picked up a book from Malik's bookcase.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Marik admitted as he began flipping through '_Ancient Egyptian Spells for Dummies'_. "I wasn't around you currently are. So unless you want to lose a dark game I suggest we find another spell to use." He then picked up another book and tossed it Bakura who caught it and read the cover.  
  
"_Idiot's Guide to Ancient Egyptian Spells_?" he asked giving Marik a confused look. "What kind of books are these?"  
  
"Beats me but we have a ton of these books around the place," Marik replied with a shrug.  
  
The pair searched for hours and finally found a spell that Marik thought would work. "Are you sure about this?" Bakura asked cautiously eyeing Marik.  
  
"Yes! Just recite the damn passage already!"  
  
Bakura did what he was told and afterwards he gave Marik yet another look. "Now what?" he impatiently asked. "I don't feel any different!"  
  
"Give it time baka!" Marik yelled at him. "It took a year for me! It shouldn't take as long for you though."  
  
"Fine! But I'm not leaving until I get my body!" Bakura growled.  
  
"Whatever. We need a free babysitter anyway."  
  
"I'm not watching your brat!"  
  
"Get your hikari to do it then!"  
  
"Stop yelling!" Malik's angry voice came from downstairs. "You're scaring Marzuq!"  
  
"Like I care," Bakura muttered and Marik gave him a murderous look.  
  
"Are you guys finished yet?" Malik bravely asked as he entered his bedroom with Marzuq in his arms, who was tightly clutching his tiger plushie with a scared look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes," Marik muttered as he shot Bakura a dirty look.  
  
"Good because I need you to go to the mall for me," Malik replied throwing him a grin. "And you get to take Marzuq with you since it's too hard for me too look after him still all by myself."  
  
"Have fun," Bakura said to Marik with a smirk on his face as Malik passed Marzuq to him.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Marik cried grabbing the back of Bakura's shirt with his free hand and started dragging him out of the house. "You are not staying here all alone with my Malik! Come on!"  
  
"Have fun boys!" Malik gleefully called after with a small wave. He happily sighed once he was all alone. "Freedom at last!"

* * *

"What are we doing here anyway?" Bakura grumbled as walked through the mall with Marik who was pushing Marzuq's stroller.  
  
"There's a sale on leather pants," Marik informed with a small grumble. He did have to admit it was worth going shopping with Bakura and Marzuq if he got to see Malik in leather pants, which was rare since the accident because Malik had too much trouble doing them up.  
  
"You're whipped," Bakura replied. "Remind me never to fall for Ryou when we get our own bodies."  
  
"Yeah right," Marik scoffed. "Do you realize how sweet and innocent he is? A person could have lots of fun with someone like that. Just imagine the sounds he'd make if he was tied up and fucked crazy."  
  
"Need. Body. Soon!" Bakura lustfully groaned while Marik laughed at him. Marzuq's happy squealing, however, soon drowned his laugher, out.  
  
"Huh?" Marik asked before he noticed what caught Marzuq's eye, a small black lab puppy in the window of a pet store.  
  
"Make him stop!" Bakura yelled who had covered his ears as soon as Marzuq had started making noises. Marik gave him a glare before pushing Marzuq inside the store to look at all the animals.  
  
"Hello!" a saleswoman chirped as soon as they entered. The woman had dollar signs in her eyes knowing a sucker when she saw one. Unfortunately for Marik, he had no experience in dealing with people like the saleswoman. "Can I interest you in a pet for your wonderful son?"  
  
"No," Marik grumbled, as a reply but the women was not about to back off.  
  
"Are you sure?" the woman asked, whose nametag read Bobette. "Studies show that children with pets are far more smarter then those without. Any noble parent would want the best for their child."  
  
"Get a snake," Bakura suggested as he walked up behind Marik, following him.  
  
"No!" Marik snapped. "Malik was bitten by a snake as a child and almost died! No snake is ever getting near him again!"  
  
"A puppy then?" Bobette said and Bakura noticed her for the first time.  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked her.  
  
"Maybe you know my twin brother Bob?" Bobette replied. "I doubt it though since he lives in Domino, Japan. I guess I just have one of those faces."  
  
"We're not getting a puppy unless I can train it to attack the pharaoh," Marik said getting back to the subject on hand. "Now will you please leave us alone!"  
  
"A cat?" Bobette said trying again while pointing to Marzuq's tiger plushie. "The gods would be most pleased with you and I see he likes tigers."  
  
"Cats are independent, not cuddly!" Marik argued not realizing he was falling into a trap. While the adults talked, Marzuq noticed a cage full of bunny rabbits and started squealing delightfully again.  
  
"A bun!" Bobette cried. "A perfect pet! They're clean and can be litter trained and they love to cuddle!"  
  
"Hey, this one looks like Ryou," Bakura said pulling out an all white lop eared bunny. "Buy this one!"  
  
"No!" Marik protested and he turned Marzuq's stroller around and started pushing his son out of the store. That is until Marzuq started sobbing and threw his tiger plushie in fit of protest. "Fine we'll take the damn rabbit!" Marik yelled and Bobette gladly put the bun in a traveling box and picked out the most expensive stuff that the rabbit would need. Needless- to-say there was an extremely large total once she was finished and Marik was glad he borrowed Rishid's credit card before going out that day.  
  
"Lets take this crap back to the van and then we can get on with our real reason for being here," Bakura suggested so that is exactly what they did except they kept the Ryou look-a-like bunny with them as even the two yamis knew that it wasn't wise to keep the bun in the hot van. They then headed back inside the mall and almost got to their goal of buying leather pants when Marzuq started crying like crazy.  
  
"Now what?" Bakura asked in annoyance. He was already pissed that he had to carry the box with the bunny in it around everywhere even though it was him who had picked out the bunny in the first place.  
  
"I don't know!" Marik replied, yelling at Bakura. It was then he noticed that Marzuq's tiger plushie was missing. "Hey! Where's that stupid toy of his?"  
  
"Hell the how should I know?" Bakura asked. "He must have dropped it somewhere!"  
  
"Help me look for it!" Marik demanded. "Or else he'll never stop crying!"  
  
"No thanks," Bakura replied before vanishing and leaving Ryou in his place. Ryou blinked a few times before staring at Marik with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Find me his stupid tiger toy!" Marik yelled at him and a frighten Ryou ran off stilling clutching the rabbit box in his arms. Noticing he was carrying a box from a pet store Ryou decided to try there first.  
  
"Excuse me but did a small child leave a tiger plushie here?" Ryou asked rushing into the store where he was met by Bobette.  
  
"Why yes!" Bobette happily cried with the dollar signs once again appearing in her eyes. She dug out the plushie from behind the counter and placed it on top of the box Ryou was holding. "I'm glad you came back though because I was just looking up rabbit care and saw that studies show that rabbits like to live with a buddy. And I have a perfect buddy in mind!" She then pulled out an orange kitten from a bin.  
  
"I don't know," Ryou began to protest. "It's not my pet!"  
  
"But don't you want what's best for the child of your friend?" Bobette innocently asked and Ryou sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay," Ryou agreed and Bobette, charged up the kitten as well as all the kitten's supplies. For a small fee she also got another employee to help Ryou carry all the supplies to the van. Ryou then carried, the bunny, the kitten and the tiger plushie back to where Marik was waiting.  
  
"Found it!" Ryou happily cried as he sat down the boxes and handed the plushie to Marzuq who immediately stopped crying and giggled happily. "It was at the pet store."  
  
"Where did that other box come from?" Marik suspiciously asked, peering at the box which suddenly started meowing.  
  
"Well the nice lady at the pet store said your bunny needed a friend and a pet kitten would be good for it," Ryou nervously explained, wishing his yami hadn't left him all alone with Marik.  
  
"You better have paid for it yourself!"  
  
"Actually Bakura stole Rishid's credit card from you so I used that," Ryou weakly replied. "I couldn't afford everything myself."  
  
"Well that's just as good," Marik said as he started pushing Marzuq towards the mall's exit and Ryou once again picked up his boxes before following Marik.

* * *

Malik was lazily sipping on some lemonade and watching a DVD when he heard the van in the driveway and turned off the DVD so he could greet the returning yamis and his son. Much to his surprise, Ryou was in control and he was lugging box after box inside and placing them on the kitchen table.  
  
"What's going on?" Malik demanded. "Did you get my leather pants that I wanted?"  
  
"No," Marik grumbled for a reply. "We almost got there when Marzuq realized he lost his toy and Bakura took off leaving me with Ryou who then had to search the entire mall looking for the blasted thing."  
  
"So what's in these boxes?" Malik asked taking a peak in one and to his surprise a rabbit jumped into his arms. Malik looked down at the rabbit then glared at his lover. "Marik!"  
  
"It's not my fault!" Marik protested. "The lady at the store said pets make smart kids! Besides I only bought the rabbit!"  
  
"There's something else!" Malik yelled and Ryou pulled out the kitten. "You three are never going shopping together again! Do you realize how much work goes into taking care of one pet let alone two?! And we're the ones that have to take care of it because in case you haven't noticed Marzuq is a baby!"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to get laid tonight?" Marik muttered as he held onto Marzuq who was trying desperately to pet the kitten in Ryou's arms.  
  
"Damn right you aren't!" Malik yelled. "Isis is going to kill us!"  
  
"Why am I going to kill you?" Isis asked walking into the kitchen followed closely by Rishid and Malik and Ryou quickly hid the animals behind their backs. "Hello Ryou."  
  
"Hi Isis, hi Rishid," Ryou politely replied. "I hope you don't mind me staying here. Bakura kind of didn't tell me that we were going to Egypt."  
  
"It's all right," Isis replied with a wave of her hand. "I know all too well how yamis can be." It was then she noticed all the pet supplies. "What's going on?" she asked eyeing her brother. Malik and Ryou both reluctantly pulled the bun and kitten from behind their backs.  
  
"They're adorable!" Isis cried taking the bunny from Malik and cuddling him close. "I always wanted a pet! Now we have two of them!"  
  
"You're not mad?" Malik asked in shock.  
  
"Of course not!" Isis replied. "Beside Rishid can take care of them so you guys can focus on Marzuq."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Rishid sarcastically said and Ryou handed him the kitten. The kitten purred and nuzzled close to Rishid, melting his heart. "Okay we'll keep them."  
  
"What are we going to call them?" Isis asked.  
  
"That one looks like Ryou," Marik said pointing to the bunny.  
  
"Hey, it does!" Malik cried and both Isis and Rishid agreed with them.  
  
"No it doesn't!" Ryou protested with a pout.  
  
"Let's see what we're dealing with," Isis suggested as she lifted up to sex the bunny. "Yep, it's a boy."  
  
"Little Ryou it is!" Marik cried throwing a smirk in Ryou's direction.  
  
"What about this one?" Rishid asked and checked the kitten. Again it was a boy.  
  
"McGuire," Isis quickly said and everyone gave her a confused look.  
  
"While you guys were running off with the Ghouls I adopted a cat named McGuire who looked exactly like the kitten," she explained. "One day when I had him outside a dog killed him."  
  
"Fine with me," Rishid agreed and both Malik and Marik could care less what they named their new pets.  
  
"You are so lucky," Malik muttered to Marik as they wandered out of the kitchen. After placing Marzuq in his playpen in the living room the two blonde Egyptians headed up the stairs to their room for some peace and quiet.  
  
"Does this now mean I am getting laid tonight?" Marik innocently asked and Malik gave him a dirty look.  
  
"No," he firmly replied and Marik gave him a small pout.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because you didn't get me my leather pants," Malik told him. "Until I get my pants, no sex."  
  
Before Malik knew what was happening, Marik was gone in a flash. A few seconds later Malik could briefly heard the sound of their van pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the street.  
  
"Yamis: can't live with them, if you kill them they just come right back," Malik said before lying down on his bed for a nap as he knew he had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

A/N - Appologies if the format is not right since the new edit system didn't put in the little '' I use when changing scenes. I think it's correct but it's late so if the scene suddenly changes without warning it's the new edit system fault.

Also McGuire would be my landlady's cat who I love very much and is very much alive.


	9. The Others Arrive in Egypt

_A/N – Thank you all so much for the reviews! I agree with you all that this story is so cute! It's hard to believe it's turning out so fluffy and cute after what happened at the beginning but this has been my intent all along for this story. You should all see the chapter I wrote where they take a trip to Japan and Marzuq, Malik and Marik all experience snow for the first time. It's so cute but also so hilarious! I was laughing out loud the entire time I wrote it. I don't know what chapter that will be right now. I'll probably post it on the hottest day in July for a cool treat.  
  
Destiny – Yay! Someone recognized the reference to Bob from Queer Yami! (which will be updated as soon) Bob has a lot of family members (Bobby, Bob Sr, Bobrina, Bobs) all who live in a different part of the world and all who are better off then him. Lol  
  
Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru – Yep there is going to be some Bakura/Ryou and as well Yami/Yugi later.  
  
Not the usual baka – About Marik wanting to get laid all the time: There is a reason for that. See I figured that Marik is a pretty obsessive guy with trying to kill/torture everyone. Well he can't do that anymore or else Isis would call up Yami so he has to find something new to be obsessed with to take out all his stress, which is Malik. lol  
  
A little note. After much debate I've decided to go with the original bodies for both Bakura and Yami (when he gets his body). These would be the bodies they had when they were alive in ancient Egypt since they both looked so hot back then. Plus I figured Ryou isn't vain enough to fall for someone that looks exactly like himself the way Malik and Marik are (Yugi and Yami look different enough so its not a problem with them). So this way he gets to drool over Bakura's body._

* * *

Ryou tossed and turn as he tried to ignore the sounds coming from the room next to his. Ryou had been staying with the Ishtars for almost a month now and he never could get use to the sounds of sex coming from Malik's and Marik's room. He wondered how Isis, Marzuq and Rishid could sleep through everything but he guessed they were use to all the noises. One thing he did know for sure was that Bakura could stand the sounds less then he could which was why the former king of thieves allowed Ryou to take back control of their body at night.  
  
As Ryou rolled over and covered his head with his pillow, he wondered what his yami was up to at the moment. Probably fast asleep in his soul room or plotting to take over the entire world. Closing his eyes, Ryou tried going asleep again but he was only asleep for a few minutes before he was suddenly woken up again. This time however it was not by the sounds from the room next door but from the bright glowing his Millennium Ring, which resting on the table next to the bed. Sitting up, Ryou stared at the ring as the light grew brighter and brighter until he had to look away. Suddenly the light vanished and Ryou reopened his eyes to find a cloned copy of himself standing in the middle of the room. Ryou then watched with amazement as the person changed right before his eyes. The clone grew a few inches, became quite buff and tanned, the white hair was shortened and three scars appeared under his right eye, which were closed. As the person snapped opened his eyes Ryou saw that they were a pale blue opposed to his own brown eyes.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou timidly asked. Somehow Ryou knew that this was how his yami look before he had died and his soul trapped inside of the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Amazing! That baka got something right for once," Bakura said as he stared down at his tanned hands.  
  
"Wow," Ryou said in agreement as he started drooling over Bakura's sculpted chest as he tried not to let his eyes roam lower down Bakura's naked body.  
  
"Move over, I'm tired," Bakura declared as he walked over to the bed and shoved Ryou over so that the poor boy was now wedged up again the wall and his naked yami. They both then laid down to try and get some sleep but they were once again interrupted by the sounds next door. "Shut up!" Bakura yelled pounding on the wall and Ryou gave a small eep since Bakura had to lean over him to reach the wall. Ryou was inches away from the chest he had previously been drooling over and had to contain himself from sticking out his tongue to lick it even though he was sure Bakura wouldn't mind.  
  
"There," Bakura proudly said as the sounds became bearable and he laid back down on his own side of the bed. Bakura then soon fell asleep as getting his own body wore him out. Ryou however was wide awake as he tried to be strong and not to rape Bakura during the night.

* * *

"This is going to be such a cool vacation!" Jounouchi cried as he and Honda looked out the window of the plane. The two of them along with Yugi and Anzu were on their way to Egypt to surprise the Ishtar's. Using money that Yugi won from a recent tournament the gang rented a house near the Ishtar's and planed to stay there for a while on vacation while they visited with their friend. While Jou and Honda enjoyed themselves during the flight Anzu and Yugi were both lost in thought. Yugi's problem was that Yami's home Egypt and one day they would return there to say goodbye to Yami when he moved onto his afterlife. The former Pharaoh however was not yet ready to leave his friends so that trip was further down the line.  
  
Anzu problem was Marzuq. She hadn't seen her son since he was born and only then it was slightly that she saw him knowing that if she spent too much time around him she wouldn't want to leave, which wasn't fair to Malik. Even when Malik would send them pictures she wouldn't look at them knowing her heart would break that she couldn't be there for him. She also wondered how he was doing, the only baby she spent a huge amount of time around was Honda's annoying, talking, perverted nephew, who's lifelong dream was to take a bath with her. She hoped Marzuq wasn't like that.  
  
"Cheer up Anzu," Honda said breaking into her thoughts. "Malik takes good care of the little guy. He always looks so happy in the pictures that Malik sends."  
  
"Yeah, plus he's adorable!" Jou added. "He looks just like Malik!"  
  
"I wonder how Malik is doing," Yugi wondered out loud entering the conversation. "It's only been a few months since his accident."  
  
"Good thing he has Ryou there to help him out," Honda replied before frowning. "I just hope Bakura doesn't try anything."  
  
"I'm sure we would have heard something if he did," Jou replied while quickly glancing at Anzu who had gone pale at the thought of Bakura doing anything around Marzuq. "Remember, Isis, Malik and Rishid are there to stop Bakura from doing anything dangerous."  
  
"Plus no way will he try anything now with us there!" Yugi added before his Millennium Puzzle started to glow and Yami took over for Yugi.  
  
"Bakura would be a fool to dare to touch Marzuq!"  
  
"You're right guys," Anzu replied forcing a smile. "I shouldn't worry about Bakura."  
  
The four of them, while technically five of them but only four had bodies, continued their journey and soon they were landing in Egypt. They then took a taxi to the Ishtar home, where they quickly knocked on the door.

* * *

"Lazy asses," Malik muttered seeing Ryou, Bakura and Marik with Marzuq on his lap, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Malik meanwhile was cleaning out McGuire's and Little Ryou's litter boxes. He could have gotten Ryou to help him but he could sense that something was up between Ryou and Bakura and wanted them to spend some time together.  
  
To complicate things for Malik's work, Little Ryou kept on chasing McGuire all around the place who was desperately trying to get away from the little bunny. "Guys stop it!" Malik begged as he almost stepped on McGuire's tail. He wondered why he had to take care of McGuire anyway since Isis had claimed him all for herself, which was fine with the kitten who adored Isis.  
  
Then the doorbell rang, so with a sigh Malik walked over and opened the door but as soon as he did that McGuire darted out the open door. "McGuire!" Malik desperately called after the kitten as he quickly shut the door in Little Ryou's face so the bunny couldn't get out as well. Malik then took off running down the street after McGuire without even noticing who was at the door.  
  
"That was odd," Jou commented as they watched Malik take off down the street after the kitten.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Yugi asked having taken back control from the Pharaoh.  
  
"Maybe we should see if someone else is here?" Honda suggested. "Otherwise they wouldn't know that Malik is missing."  
  
"Okay," Yugi agreed as he once again rang the doorbell.

* * *

"Answer the door already!" Bakura yelled in annoyance as the doorbell rang once again. To increase his annoyance, Little Ryou hopped over to the couch and jumped up into the thief's lap. "Why does he like me so much?" he grumbled.  
  
"It was probably the bunny ears you used to have," Marik replied with a laugh. "He probably thinks you're a rabbit like him!"  
  
"I don't have rabbit ears in my hair anymore!" Bakura protested causing Marik to laugh harder and Ryou to join in with the laugher.  
  
As the doorbell continued to ring, Marik reluctantly stood up, with Marzuq still in his arms, and walked over to the front door taking a peek out to see who it was before opening the door. "It's the Pharaoh!" he cried before rushing upstairs with Marzuq.  
  
"Cover for us!" Bakura told Ryou before darting up the stairs himself.  
  
When the two yamis were out of sight, Ryou stood, walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" he excited asked while hugging each one of them.  
  
"Well we're supposed to be surprising Malik but he ducked out of here without seeing us chasing off after some cat," Jou explained.  
  
"Oh dear," Ryou replied. "Come on in then and we'll wait for him to get back. I'd suggest we go help look but we would more then likely get lost."  
  
"So where's the little guy?" Jou asked as they entered the home.  
  
"Uhh . . . upstairs, having a nap," Ryou replied trying to remember whether Marik still had Marzuq with him or not.  
  
"Rats," Honda replied as Anzu hung her head in disappointment.  
  
Ryou led them all into the living room where Little Ryou was busy trying to dig a hole into the couch. Seeing this, Ryou picked up the bunny who snuggled into his chest thinking it was Bakura since Bakura's scent was all over him. "This is Little Ryou," Ryou told them. "The kitten Malik is chasing after is McGuire."  
  
"He's cute," Yugi said as patted Little Ryou on the head. He was rewarded for his efforts by being bitten on the hand by the bunny. "Ouch!" he cried and he thought he could hear some faint high-pitched laugher coming from upstairs, however he figured it just had to be his imagination.  
  
"Sorry, but he really really likes Bakura so I'm guessing he trained the little guy to bit anyone he doesn't like," Ryou explained as he gently stroked Little Ryou's head. "It's actually pretty cute the way Little Ryou will hop over to him wanting attention . . . er so I've been told."  
  
"Well at least he still looks cute even if no one can touch him," Yugi replied as he nursed his sore finger.  
  
"If you think he's bad wait until you meet Marzuq," Ryou replied with a laugh. "It took three days before I could hold him without him crying. I actually thinks he likes Bakura better then he likes me. I think it could be the whole liking crazy yamis thing he developed growing up around here."  
  
"What's that supposed to me?" Anzu asked concerned that something was wrong with Marzuq.  
  
"Nothing," Ryou quickly replied, hoping that Malik would get back soon.

* * *

"McGuire get back here!" Malik yelled as he continued to follow the kitten. Who knew a kitten could be so fast. With a leap, Malik landed hard on the ground but he managed to grab a hold of McGuire who was trying to wiggle free. Standing up, Malik clutched the kitten to his chest and started walking back home hoping that Ryou could handle two yamis, a baby and a rabbit. He really hoped that the two psychopaths didn't burn down the house the few minutes he was away. When he finally reached home, he walked inside and dropped McGuire on the floor while Ryou walked out of the living room.  
  
"Good you're back!" Ryou cried looking relieved.  
  
"What's wrong?" Malik asked with alarm. "Where's Marzuq?!"  
  
"Up stairs having a nap," Ryou replied and Malik gave him a confused look.  
  
"But he's already had his nap this afternoon," Malik replied. "You know that." Malik then bounded up the stairs before Ryou could tell them about that their friends were waiting in the living room for them.  
  
"What's going on?" Yugi asked as he walked out into the hall where Ryou was, followed close behind by the others. They had all heard the conversation between Ryou and Malik. Before Ryou could reply there was a blood-curling scream from upstairs so they all rushed up to see what had happened.  
  
"What did you do to my son?!" they all heard Malik yell and rushed to the room he was in, which was Marzuq's room. To the surprise of Yugi, Anzu, Jou and Honda in the middle of the room stood Marik who was looking at Malik with an innocent look on his face. Malik was standing angrily a few inches away from him holding Marzuq in his arms. However Marzuq looked different, his hair, which was normally flat, was spiked up similar to Marik's. "What stuff did you put into his hair!"  
  
"Glue," Marik replied with a shrug and Malik looked as if he was ready to kill the yami but instead he turned to the person who was lounging in the beanbag chair that was in one of the corners of the room, laughing his ass off. "And you! You didn't do anything to stop him!"  
  
"It's not my job to stop him from doing anything," came the reply and the group of new arrivals knew that it was Bakura, recognizing his voice.  
  
"What's going on here?" Yami demanded, switching places with Yugi.  
  
"You tell them," Malik snapped to Marik as he pushed his way pass the others, carrying Marzuq into the bathroom. "Nice to see you guys by the way," he added calling behind him before disappearing into the bathroom to wash the glue out of his son's hair.  
  
"I said what is going on here?" Yami repeated as he crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot.  
  
"It's amazing what old spells can do," Bakura replied with a smirk on his face. He made no move, however, to get up from his comfortable spot.  
  
"It's hard to believe that the Gods would bless the two of you with bodies," Yami stated as he continued to frown at the pair. What concerned him the most was that Marik seemed uninterested in them all and was staring down the hall where Malik and Marzuq had disappeared to with a mournful look on his face.  
  
"That's what good behavior will get you," Bakura replied.  
  
"I know you two are up to something!" Yami argued. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here."  
  
"Oh please I only got back last night so it's not like I've had time to cause damage yet," Bakura said while rolling his eyes. "I've done nothing wrong so you can't do a thing to me! If you want to blame someone blame Marik since he's been back for months!"  
  
"Well?" Yami asked turning his attention to Marik who still did not take his eyes off the hallway. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."  
  
"Because you'll be leaving my son without a father," Marik replied before walking down the hallway and entering the bathroom leaving the rest of them still in Marzuq's room. "Hey," he softly said seeing Malik kneeing next to the tub as he bathed Marzuq.  
  
"I should have told the Pharaoh he could kill you," Malik grumbled as he scrubbed Marzuq's hair with shampoo.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," Marik said with a heavy sigh, which surprised Malik. Marik rarely apologized for anything. "I thought he looked cute that way!"  
  
"I'd admit that he did look cute," Malik replied. "But warn me next time when you do something like that! You could have at least used something that comes out easy!"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt him!" Marik protested. "I figured glue was non- toxic."  
  
"I'm amazed you even know what non-toxic is," Malik grumbled under his breath as he finished washing Marzuq and lifted him out of the tub. While he was doing that, Marik got a large fluffy towel, held it opened and took Marzuq from Malik. He then sat on the floor next to Malik, while still holding onto Marzuq wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Forgive me?" Marik asked and Malik sighed before giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"I forgave you for taking over my body, trying to kill me, trying to kill Rishid, trying to kill my friends and raping Anzu, didn't I?" Malik asked giving his lover a small smile. "I think I can handle forgiving you for this as well."  
  
"Good because I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the couch tonight," Marik replied causing Malik to laugh at him. His laugher was cut short however when they heard the front door slam, knowing that Isis and Rishid were home.  
  
"Malik Ishtar!" Isis angrily yelled up the stairs. "How the hell did McGuire get dirty?! He better not have been outside!"  
  
"Hide me!" Malik whispered and it was Marik's turn to laugh. "Don't laugh! If you had only helped me today, McGuire would have never have gotten out this afternoon!"  
  
"Don't blame me I was watching Marzuq!" Marik replied. "And Ryou and Bakura were too busy trying not to jump each other bones."  
  
"So you noticed it too?" Malik asked. "We need to blame this on someone or I'm dead!"  
  
The pair stared at each other for a few silent minutes before they both broke out in huge grins. "The Pharaoh!" They simultaneously said while breaking out in laugher. Both of them knew that Isis wouldn't dare getting mad at Yami so he was the perfect person to blame. 


	10. The Pharaoh is an Idiot

"So let me get this straight," Isis began. Currently she was seated at the kitchen table with McGuire in her arms. Opposite her sat Marik and Malik, both who were looking nervously. "The Pharaoh let McGuire out because he's an idiot?"  
  
"Yup!" Marik replied throwing her a grin.  
  
"For some reason I don't exactly believe you," Isis dryly told them.  
  
"Would we lie?" Malik asked her, trying to look innocent.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if you two can ever tell the truth," Isis grumbled but she left it at that. She then stood up and walked in the living room where their guests and Rishid were all seated. Malik and Marik followed her and Malik took a fussy Marzuq from Rishid, Marzuq didn't know what to make of all the new people around. Malik then sat down sideways on Marik's lap who had forcefully kicked Jounouchi out of a chair. Jounouchi was now on the floor with the majority of the people in the room.  
  
"Can I hold him Malik?" Yugi begged, who was once again back in control, while holding out his arms towards Marzuq. Marzuq took one look at Yugi before burying his face into Malik's shirt.  
  
"You did a great job holding Little Ryou," Bakura replied with a smirk, while he petted the small, lopped eared bunny in his lap.  
  
"That's an attack bunny!" Yugi fearfully cried while Bakura snickered at him.  
  
"So what are you guys all doing here?" Malik asked.  
  
"Vacation!" Jounouchi happily replied. "A real vacation for once!"  
  
"We have a house rented near here," Honda explained. "We'll be staying there for two weeks. We were going to invite Ryou to stay with us but things are kind of complicated now."  
  
"It's okay, I'll rather stay here, if it's all right," Ryou softly replied, while shooting a small look at Bakura who seemed uninterested in the entire conversation. Little did they know, Bakura was paying very close attention to everything his hikari was doing.  
  
"You're welcomed here any time," Isis told him. "As all you are."  
  
"Thank you Isis," Ryou shyly replied.  
  
"I guess it's time for our own surprise," Malik said with a small grin. "In a few months for Marzuq's birthday we're going to be heading to Domino to visit everyone."  
  
"Hey, that's great!" Jounouchi replied. "I know Shizuka wanted to come with us but couldn't."  
  
"Otogi also wanted to see the little guy," Honda added.  
  
"Heh, you're quite popular Marzuq!" Malik said to his son, raising him up over his head so that Malik was looking up at him and Marzuq was looking down at his mother. Marzuq squealed delightfully at this and tried to grab hold of Malik's hair.  
  
"Can I try holding him?" Anzu asked causing Malik to give her a startled look. Malik brought Marzuq back down to his chest and gave Marik a quick look but Marik was acting like he couldn't care less.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Malik finally replied in a quiet voice before handing Marzuq over to Anzu who was sitting on the couch that was next to the chair Malik was in. Immediately Marzuq began to shake with fear and started to whimper.  
  
"Shhh . . ." Anzu whispered trying to comfort him and to everyone's surprise Marzuq started to calm down. After a few minutes Marzuq started giggling as Anzu played with him causing Malik to close his eyes in an attempt to block out the sound of Marzuq's giggled. Finally Malik could not take anymore.  
  
"That's enough!" he snapped, standing up, breaking into everyone else's quiet conversations. He then grabbed Marzuq back and hurried up the stairs with him, while the others stared after him in shock. After a few silent moments Marik stood and followed his hikari. Marik found him in their room, sitting on the middle of their bed and holding Marzuq in his lap. Marik could see that there were tears streaming down Malik's face.  
  
Debating whether to show is his weakness and comfort his hikari or to ignore the problem and let Malik be. After mulling over his options, Marik walked over and sat down behind Malik and wrapped an arm around his waist so that he could pull Malik's back tight against his chest. "You are Marzuq only mother," he gently told Malik.  
  
"I know," Malik softly replied as he continued to tightly Marzuq.  
  
"Want me to kill her?" Marik seriously offered.  
  
"Pharaoh," Malik grunted, reminding Marik that he couldn't do anything with Yami around.  
  
"I can make it look like an accident."  
  
"Don't risk it."  
  
"Fine," Marik replied with a small pout. He had been looking forward to killing someone again.  
  
"Is everything all right?" a small voice asked from the doorway and both of them knew it was Anzu.  
  
"I'm fine," Malik sniffed as he buried his face in Marzuq's hair.  
  
"Get out," Marik growled but Anzu was not going to be intimidated by him.  
  
"Malik, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong," she told him. "We're going to head over to the rented house now and I wanted to apologize before we left."  
  
"Leave!" Marik growled again and this time Anzu decided to follow his advice.  
  
"You're scaring him with your yelling," Malik softly said referring to Marzuq, who was confused beyond belief and his heart was racing due to the fact his mother was clutching him so tightly.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't your death grip on him?" Marik asked as he attempted to loosen Malik's hold on their son, but was unsuccessful. "What's wrong with you anyway? I told you that you're his mother!"  
  
"It hurt!" Malik replied. "Seeing Marzuq with Anzu reminded me that they would always have a bond that I can never have. You and him are similarly linked as well."  
  
"You're being stupid!" Marik told him.  
  
"Am I?" challenged Malik. "She carried him for nine months! Her DNA is in him!"  
  
"Look at him!" Marik demanded and Malik looked down into the frightened eyes of Marzuq. "Who does he look like? Who does he remind everyone of?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"We look identical and you were in my body at the time! Of course Marzuq would look like me!"  
  
"Exactly! Your body! That means you are just as much a part of Marzuq as that thing who was in here disturbing us a few minutes ago!"  
  
"I guess," Malik muttered and Marik hugged him tighter.  
  
"I know!" Both of them then fell into silence as they were lost in their thoughts until there was a knock on their door.  
  
"Who is it?!" Marik demanded figuring it was one of Malik's friends again even though Anzu said they were leaving.  
  
"I'd advise you not to use that attitude with me," Isis said as she pushed open the door and walked inside. "Rishid told me to tell you that dinner is almost ready."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Malik replied and Marik had to restrain himself from whacking Malik on the back of his head.  
  
"You're eating!" he insisted, deciding that hitting Malik probably was not a good idea at the moment. Malik sighed in defeat and Marik knew he had won that battle.  
  
"What's wrong?" Isis asked her younger brother as she walked over and sat next to them on the bed. "Why did you run out so quickly with Marzuq?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Malik mumbled as he continued to clutch his son. Isis was unconvinced but she let the matter rest, as she knew that Malik was in good hands.  
  
"Why don't you let me take Marzuq?" she suggested, holding open her arms. "I'll take him downstairs to feed him while Rishid finishes cooking up our own dinner. That way you two can spend some time alone that doesn't involve screwing each other like bunnies."  
  
"No," Malik softly replied with a small shake of his head. "I'll take him down myself in a few minutes to feed him."  
  
"All right," Isis replied with a frown on her face. She then stood up and exited the room, leaving the psychotic blondes and Marzuq alone again.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Marik complained. "We could have had some fun with the brat gone!"  
  
"My son is not a brat!" Malik yelled back at Marik.  
  
"Ha! See! He's your son! You admitted it! Now please cheer up!"  
  
"Okay, you've made your points," Malik replied as a small smile spread across his face. "Plus it was really cute and sweet the way you followed me to try and cheer me up. Someone's going soft!"  
  
"No!" Marik protested. "I'm not soft! I'm going out to cause some damage tonight to prove it to you!"  
  
"Can I go as well?" Malik cheerfully asked and Marik gave him a confused look. "Hey, being a responsible adult is boring. We can invite Bakura as well, I'm sure he'll be up to it. Ryou will come as well if we tell him it's a double date."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Malik?" Marik suspiciously asked.  
  
"I did run my own criminal organization and try to kill the Pharaoh," Malik reminded him as he started to tickle Marzuq who started giggling. "I'm not exactly the saint I've had to be lately because first Isis would have kill me if I anything wrong and then Marzuq came along so I've had to be a good role model for him."  
  
"What about the Pharaoh?" Marik asked. "He'll be running around the city remember?"  
  
"He'll never believe that Ryou or I would allow you and Bakura to run amuck around the city unsupervised!"  
  
Marik thought it over for a few minutes before a smile appeared upon his lips. "You know I think it just might work," he said with a grin as Malik turned his head around and passionately kissed him.  
  
"Lets get something to eat, then feed Marzuq," Malik suggested. "We'll then rope Rishid and Isis into babysitting for the night."

With a nod of his head, Marik stood and helped Malik to his feet. Malik then carried Marzuq down the stairs with Marik following close behind.

* * *

_A/N: Kind of a serious chapter but don't worry the fun and fluff returns in the next chapter. This chapter was mainly used to set up for the next chapter, because it had been too long since I updated. The next chapter will also be up faster as well because I won't be taking anymore trips. Thank you all for the Reviews!_

_the copper araibian - Thanks for the review. I honestly have never thought about a sequel to pirates but I could try to come up with something after I finish some of the stories that I'm currently working on._

_SetoGirl - LOL! There will be lots of Ryou/Bakura in the next chapter!_

_not the usual baka - thanks! Bakura is way to hot to be real! Lucky Ryou! grumblegrumble_

_Deranged Kai - Can't blame Ryou for wanting Bakura. pantpant _

_Kira-Kura - You said it, like father, like son! And I don't think anyone would blame Ryou if he raped Bakura during the night. lol_

_Destiny - Another of Bob's relative might show up later. Nah, Anzu will not be a villian in this. Although she's no where near my favourite character, I'm getting tired of seeing her as a villian all the time._

_Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru - Wouldn't you believe whatever two sexy, psychotic blondes told you? Oh and Marik gets to do more cute things with Marzuq in upcoming chapters._

_Ril - That's all you need to know to get you through life, 'blame everything on the Pharaoh'._

_Angela - PIXIE STIXS! MY FAVORITE! coughcough er . . . I mean . . thank you so much! Yep, there will be Bakura/Ryou in this story. There's going to be a lot in the next chapter. Sure I can email you when I update but I update late at night so I may not remember until the next day. If you sign up with fanfiction.net however (you don't have to be an author) you can sign up for Author Alerts that will automatically send you an email when a certain author you have listed updates. That and Favourite Stories, I find are very useful as sometimes it's hard to keep track when stories you are reading are updated._

_Violet Dust - Thank you for the review._

_v son sayian - Yami will eventually get his own body as well and there will be some Yami/Yugi. I'm not sure how far I will be going with Anzu yet but she isn't going to be a villian in this story in fact I don't really have plans on using her much as a character. As for other things that are going to happen, the double date is in the next chapter, then after that will be a chapter of the entire gang in Egypt before I send everyone home to Domino. Not long after that the Ishtars will head off to Domino for some more fun._

_cwthewolf - there will be plenty of updates in the future._

_Tenshi no Haru-Kaze - Lots of updates are coming for this story since it's so fun to write._

_Shinigami - Someone actually used glue! lol The only reason I said glue was because I figured it was safe (kids eat glue all the time and never get sick but I agree that Marzuq is too young). Yami gets his own body in a few chapters, which makes Yugi very happy! I wasn't going to have Seto in the story but he's been growing on me too much lately not to have him in it, so I just have to figure out where I can introduce him._

_Remy2004 - Thank you!_

_Junsui-san - Thank you. Since you asked for it, Marik gets to be cruel in the next chapter. XP_


	11. The Double Date

_A/N - Gomen. This chapter should have been up last week but work has been a bitch and whenever I have time to get on the net I really never felt like updating. I probably could have gotten through the next school year without working if I didn't have to buy a new computer and the fact that with gas prices so high my monthly bus pass is going to go up again._

_I really don't know when the next time I'll be able to update any of my stories. I have 7 more weeks of work before a couple of weeks vacation, then back to school. After those 7 weeks I'll be able to update a lot more._

_I wanted to reply to some of your reviews for this update but I'm just too tired. I do love all the reviews though so keep them up. Reviews = faster updates, so keep them up._

_Also I'm sorry for adding some of the Memory World arc into the story, it's my favourite arc and I just couldn't help myself! lol_

* * *

Fortunately for the three psychopaths and Ryou, Isis made no move to stop them from having a 'guys night out' since they told her that all they planned on doing was going to a club for a few hours. Unfortunately for them, She had also flat-out refused to lend them her jeep and they were forced to take the van, which still had Marzuq's baby seat in it. Currently Bakura was driving, since Marik and Malik were way in the back making out and Ryou was riding in the passenger seat. Bakura wasn't exactly doing the greatest job driving however since not only was he going way above the speed limit, he kept on sneaking glances at Ryou causing the van to swerve all over the road every time he did that.  
  
"Are you two done yet so I can find out where I'm going?" Bakura complained as he looked in the rearview mirror at the two blondes, at least he tried to look at them but Marik was currently laying flat on his back on the seat with Malik on top of him as they passionately kissed each other.  
  
Not paying attention to where he was going, Bakura accidentally ran over a pothole. Unfortunately for those in the van, the jolt of the van hitting the hole resulted in the TV in the back to spring to life. There were cries all around as one of Marzuq's Barney DVDs started to play. Bakura covered his ears with his hands, forcing Ryou to lunge at the steering wheel so they did not crash into anything. Meanwhile Malik was trying to scrabble over the seat to stop the DVD player but his efforts were halted by the fact that his pants had mysteriously found their way down to his ankles, tripping him up. Only Marik seemed content to let the video play as he quietly sang along to the song, while wondering why his lover had left him.  
  
"The break Kura! The break!" Ryou frantically cried but alas Bakura had no clue what the break thing was his hikari kept talking about.  
  
"Turn that thing off!" Bakura yelled glancing over his shoulder and found a half-naked Malik still trying to scrabble over the seats. With other cry, Bakura snapped shut his eyes to block out the images. In desperation, Bakura finally hit the other pedal next to the gas stopping the van and causing everyone to fly forward in the process except for Ryou who had been the only one smart enough to wear a seat belt.  
  
"Ow," Bakura complained as he freed the pointy-spikes of his Millennium Ring from where it had become embedded into his skin when his chest hit the steering wheel. Fortunately for them all, Malik had landed next to the DVD player and quickly turned it and the TV back off before pulling up his pants.  
  
"That was interesting," Marik commented as he picked himself up off the floor.  
  
"Well maybe if you two could keep your hands off of each other for one minute, I could have found out where we were going!" complained Bakura.  
  
"Who cares as long as we get to torture and kill someone," Marik snapped back at the former thief.  
  
"Hey look, we're at the airport!" Ryou announced pointing towards where a plane was landing with the initials KC on the side of it. The two yamis and Malik exchanged a quick gleeful look before they all started scrabbling out of van and running towards the plane. Stopping at the wire fence that surrounded the landing pads, Marik dug out some wire cutters from the bag he was carrying and quickly made a hole for them to walk through. Hurrying over to the plane, they soon however that the plane was not carrying the rich billionaire but his younger brother and he had a camera crew with him.  
  
"Hi guys!" Mokuba cried seeing the three of them and Ryou following Marik, Malik and Bakura at a much slower pace. "What are you doing here? And why is there more of you?"  
  
"Where's Kaiba?" Malik demanded to know.  
  
"Back home," Mokuba replied. "We're here doing a documentary for KCTV."  
  
"Rats," Malik grumbled with a small pout. He had been looking forward to bugging Seto Kaiba but his heart just wasn't into annoying Mokuba since he knew that Seto would kill them if they harmed Mokuba in any way. Fortunately Bakura and Marik didn't share Malik's fears and were more then willing to torment the young Kaiba brother, that is they were more then willing to make Mokuba their victim until they saw who the cameraman that Mokuba brought with him.  
  
"Hello," Bakura said with a toothy grin as he shoved Mokuba out of the way so he could walk over to said cameraman. Seeing that the cameraman was an easy target Marik decided to follow the other yami. Recognizing the two yamis from Kaiba's Battle City Tournament, the camera screamed in terror before trying to run back into the plane. Unfortunately for him Marik grabbed him by the back of his t-shirt and pulled him back, throwing an arm across the other's shoulder.  
  
"Hey! I know you!" Ryou happily cried. "You're that guy who lives across the street in the attic of that crazy old lady!"  
  
"You mean the old lady I always run over with your car?" Bakura asked and Ryou nodded his head.  
  
"Bob, isn't it?" Ryou asked and Bob weakly nodded his head.  
  
"Wow, you're really brave Bob," Malik said as he started to grin. "Not only do you live next to Bakura but also to accept an assignment like this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bob asked while nervously looking around at Bakura, Marik and Malik who were grinning madly at him.  
  
"Curses," Malik whispered as he tried to be serious and he held back a laugh as he watched Bob become extremely pale.  
  
"Yeah," Marik agreed. "All these places are cursed."  
  
"You wouldn't believe the things I've seen that curses have done," Bakura told him. "Some of them are worst punishments then death."  
  
"Bad luck for all eternity."  
  
"Brutal deaths for their entire family while all they could do was sit by and watch."  
  
"Painful diseases for the rest of their lives."  
  
"Guys!" Mokuba finally yelled at them but not before they managed to make Bob go completely white. "There's no such thing as curses!"  
  
Fake wide and fearful eyes turned to Mokuba. "Says who?" Marik asked.  
  
"Yeah we're the experts here," Malik added and he faked a small shutter. "I grew up around all kinds of curses and trust me it's not pretty."  
  
""Nisama told me," Mokuba firmly told them while crossing his arms over his chest. "He has some memories of his past life from 3000 years ago so he would know!"  
  
"Well I lived it," Bakura told him in a last attempt to try and scare Mokuba. "Trust me, I know."  
  
Mokuba didn't reply him, he simply pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. He spoke quietly in it for a few minutes before holding it out to Bakura, Marik and Malik. "Nisama wants to talk to you."  
  
Malik and Ryou gave a terrified look before they dragged their yami away and back to the van. "What are you doing?" Marik complained to Malik as Malik opened the sliding door and shoved him inside. "Things were just getting good!"  
  
"Don't mess with Kaiba!" Malik hissed as he climbed in next to his yami. In the front, both Ryou and Bakura were back in the van as well. "You can go after him but not Mokuba or you will pay!"  
  
"At least we got to scare that moron Bob," Bakura snickered. "Much more and he would have peed his pants!"  
  
"Yeah that was fun!" Marik laughed. "I need to visit Domino more often so I can torment him!"  
  
"Can we do something normal now?" Ryou weakly asked. He did have to admit however it had been funny to see Bob's reaction to the things that the others had told him.  
  
"Define normal," Malik replied with a grin.  
  
"Lets go get something to drink," Bakura suggested as he drove along in search for a bar.  
  
"Kura! No!" Ryou begged. One they were technically too young to drink and two he was worried that if they got drunk he wouldn't be able to keep himself from climbing all over his yami.  
  
"I have an idea," Marik announced with a large grin. "Bakura, head towards the Museum."  
  
"Do you have a death wish!" Malik yelled at him. "Isis would kill us if we do anything there!"  
  
"Don't worry, we're just going to borrow something from there that they've been having trouble identifying. I'm sure Isis won't mind after we show her how it works."  
  
"Sounds boring," Bakura replied as he continued his search for a bar.  
  
"I was talking about Dia Disks," Marik told him with a smirk on his face. Marik then had to hang on with his life as Bakura made a sharp U-Turn and started heading towards the museum where Isis worked.  
  
"What are Dia Disks?" Ryou asked as Bakura sped down the road.  
  
"I have no clue," Malik replied as he checked to see whether he had whiplash or not.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Marik told them with a crackle. Sure enough with the way Bakura was driving they reached the museum in no time. And with two Millennium Items it was a snap breaking into the place.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Malik asked Marik who was holding the Millennium Rod. "I thought I gave that to the Pharaoh after Battle City."  
  
"I swiped it back this afternoon," Marik informed him with a shrug of his shoulders. "Baka Pharaoh didn't even realize it was missing. Besides it's Kaiba's rod but he doesn't want it."  
  
"Just make sure you don't get caught with it," Malik warned as they made their way inside the museum. Marik led the group knowing the right way to go as he's been the museum a couple hundred of times since his return. Marik led them all to one of the many Egyptian displays. Inside the glass case appeared to be nothing more then two armbands that weren't even made of gold. Stepping aside, Marik allowed Bakura to use the Millennium Ring to unlock the case, Marik then lifted the lid off, pulled out one of the armband and slipped it on his arm where his Duel Disk would normally be. Bakura snapped up the other armband and placed it around his left wrist as well.  
  
"Armbands?" Ryou asked in disbelief. "We came here to steal armbands? Armbands that Isis will kill us over stealing when she finds out?"  
  
"They're not armbands!" Marik growled. "Weren't you paying attention? These are Dia Disks!"  
  
":Leave him alone!" Bakura yelled at Marik. "Your hikari doesn't know what they are either and he was suppose to grow up knowing all this stuff! He can't be very bright!"  
  
"Don't insult Malik!" Marik snapped. With a flick of his arm, his Dia Disk extended and now it looked like an armband with a fan attached to it. Likewise, Bakura did the same thing and the two faced off against each other.  
  
"Not in here!" Malik yelled at the both of them. "Besides we're all on the same side! Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Marik grumbled as he reluctantly agreed with his koi. "Come on lets get out of here so we can cause some damage." The four of them then walked out of the museum. Once they were back outside on the street, Marik and Bakura forgot all about their argument as they madly grinned at the thought of all the fun they were about to have.  
  
"Diabound!" Bakura yelled and a large grayish monster, who's tail became a head of a snake, appeared in the sky. Likewise Marik called out monsters of his own and the two of them began terrorizing the city.  
  
"Can I try?" Malik begged as Marik's Lava Golem caught an innocent person in its cage and began melting. The man began screaming in pain as he was melted alive.  
  
"No," Marik grumbled. "Take Bakura's Dia Disk, he's just using his ka and doesn't need it."  
  
"Don't touch me!" Bakura yelled as Malik who made a move to take Bakura's Dia Disk. Diabound destroyed a building with its blast before turning around and glaring at Malik. Malik gave a yelp and ran back to Marik to hide behind his love.  
  
The fun was over all too soon for the former yamis, when a piercing bright light filled the sky. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they could make out the form of a familiar golden dragon. Bakura clutched his chest in pain as Ra destroyed Diabound.  
  
"The Pharaoh!" Marik cried as both he and Bakura hid their arm with the Dia Disk on it behind their backs. Marik was holding the Millennium Rod in his left hand so it was hidden behind his back as well.  
  
"What is going on here?" Yami demanded as he marched down the street towards them with his own Dia Disk on his arm. Above him, Ra was flying around still lighting up the sky. Isis was following close behind him.  
  
"Nothing!" Marik quickly replied as innocently as possible. He called away the Lava Golem who disappeared in the night sky. "What's that thing on your arm?"  
  
"I think you know," Yam replied eyeing the two yamis. Smartly Ryou and Malik backed away from the two of them. "Pulling a move like this would have been better before I got my memories back."  
  
"So where did that Dia Disk come from?" Ryou innocently asked. He figured Bakura might not be in as much trouble if he was able to get the Pharaoh to calm down a little bit.  
  
"It's my own," Isis informed them. "You've all seemed to have forgotten that I use to be a Priest for Pharaoh Atemu in a past life. Some things the general public does not need to go and Dia Disks are one of them. I kept one for myself and placed the other two that have been found in the museum. Now cough them up."  
  
With a grunt, Bakura tugged off his Dia Disk and handed it to Isis. Marik meanwhile slipped the Rod to Malik before bringing his own Dia Disk into view and removing it.  
  
"Now for your punishment," Yami announced and all four of them paled, which was hard for Bakura, Marik and Malik to do since they were so dark skinned. "First of all, Malik and Ryou, I don't blame the two of you for what happened. As for you two, Bakura and Marik, you've both have gone too far." Ryou and Malik both began to panic; as it looked liked Yami was going to Mind Crush both of their loves. Malik was paranoid that he was going to have to raise Marzuq all alone who greatly loved Marik. As for Ryou all he could think about was that Bakura would never know how he felt. Ryou desperately wanted the type of relationship with Bakura that Marik and Malik had.  
  
"Wait!" Ryou cried thinking fast freezing Yami who had his arm outstretched at the two yamis. "If you punish them, they wouldn't be able to give you a body for yourself! Malik and I don't know how to do it."  
  
"Yeah," Malik agreed picking up what Ryou was trying to do. "Think about how Yugi will feel if you had your own body." It was no secret that Yugi had a crush on the sexy former Pharaoh. "Marik was just telling me the other day he wanted to help give you your own body for repay you for all the things you've did for us!"  
  
"I did?" Marik asked in wonderment.  
  
"Shut up!" Malik hissed at him. "Think about Marzuq! If I have to, I'll use the rod on you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I said that!" Marik cried as he wanted to see his son again and didn't want his love to use the rod on him.  
  
"All right," Yami agreed as he lowered his arm. "But I'm warning you two, not to screw up again!"  
  
"We'll be good!" Ryou promised as the four of them scurried back to the van. The van then sped off, with Marik driving, back to the Ishtar home.  
  
"Baka!" Malik repeated yelled at Marik the entire way. "Did you not think about what could have happened?!"  
  
"Not really," Marik calmly replied as he pulled into their driveway.  
  
"Why do I put up with you?" Malik yelled. "First you go messing around with Mokuba knowing that Kaiba would become involved and then you almost get killed by the Pharaoh!"  
  
"Taste death, live life," Marik told him while shrugging his shoulders. Fed up with Marik, Malik marched off to check on Marzuq, while Marik went into the kitchen to find some ice cream that he could carry up to his bedroom. With a smirk, Marik knew that Malik and him would soon be making up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryou gently asked Bakura as soon as they were alone. He had been worried about Bakura ever since he saw the former thief's reaction when Diabound was destroyed. It had been like a piece of Bakura's soul had been damaged at the same time.  
  
"I'm fine," Bakura grunted and he did indeed looked much better. "Thanks for—thanks."  
  
"It was nothing," Ryou said with a blush, knowing what Bakura met. "I know you aren't completely evil like Yami seems to think. Your kill count tonight was actually pretty low compared to things you've done in the past."  
  
"Tonight was indeed a disappointment," Bakura replied with a sigh.  
  
"It doesn't have to be," Ryou told as he continued to blush. Acting quickly, Ryou placed a quick kiss to Bakura's lips before backing away slightly. Bakura stared at Ryou in shock for a few minutes, letting it all sink in, before pouncing on the teen. They both landed on the floor with a thud with Bakura on top of Ryou as they passionately kissed for a few minutes.  
  
"Upstairs," Bakura panted upon breaking the kiss as he frantically tried to tear off Ryou's clothes. Standing up, Bakura gathered Ryou up in his arms and carried him up the stairs to the room they claimed as their own. "Time to see if the psycho blondes like strange noises keeping them up all night," Bakura playfully growled as he placed Ryou on the bed before once again climbing on top of the white-haired teen. 


End file.
